One Soul, But Never Alone
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Byakuya is brutally raped, Shiba Ichigo learns hard truths about what it is to be a noble leader. He comes to a new understanding of Byakuya's strength as he helps his friend struggle to move past the horror and torment of sexual assault...yaoi, Ichigo/Byakuya, Renji/Rukia, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, maybe others...non-con (Not graphic), angst
1. Reckless Moment

**One Soul, But Never Alone**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(This story is written in honor of the courage shown by the victim who Brock Allen Turner raped. Look up the name and you will see that this animal raped an unconscious woman at a fraternity party, and was given just a six month sentence, which may be only three months if he gets early release. There is no excuse to ever lay hands on an incapacitated person. Not ever. And as Renji says in the fullbringer arc, when the fullbringer, Jackie, tries to get him to attack her first, "A man who lays hands on a woman is scum. I would rather die than go on living as scum." Prayers for this brave woman's healing, and I call upon her attacker to do the right thing and take responsibility. Anyway, this will be an angsty one with mpreg by rape, non-con sex (not graphic), so don't read if that bothers you too much. Pairings are Ichigo/Byakuya, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Rukia/Renji and maybe others if they fit. Kurushimi appears courtesy of Shima-taicho31. Thank you for reading. Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Reckless Moment**

Byakuya sat quietly at the head of his family's table, in the grand ballroom of the Noble's General Council Hall, watching as couples danced and festive music played. Only half listening to the conversation of the elders around him, he watched with an aching heart as he spotted his cousin, Tetsuya, in the arms of the handsome, caramel skinned Shima clan leader, turning and swaying and exchanging occasional kisses. Renji held Rukia close, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around, before setting her down and laughing heartily with her. Ichigo changed partners often, first dancing with the pretty, ginger haired human girl, Orihime, then with the quincy, Ishida Uryu, his friend, Sado and several of the seated officers that had been invited to his naming as Shiba heir. He thought Ichigo might have looked in his direction for a moment, but was distracted as he registered that one of the elders had addressed him directly. He gave a proper answer, then tuned mostly out again, focusing on the happily dancing couples.

 _I must wait for a waltz or other classic dance, and then always seem to be dancing with much older people, never someone my own age and never with…with him. With Ichigo._

He sighed softly, trying to imagine such a thing. But Ichigo danced like the much younger people did, with an unacceptable amount of hip swinging and sensual movement.

 _Not that I wouldn't like to try that kind of dancing alone with him…_

He slipped into a little vision of such, sipping absently at his tea, then switching to sake as the pain in his heart grew stronger and the hour grew later. Gradually, as the dancing continued and the sake glass continued to be refilled, he began to feel a warning numbness and took a deeper breath, looking around the edges of the room for his attendant.

"Would you care to dance?" a male voice said.

Byakuya knew well not to allow himself to be seen acting publicly drunk. He blinked and nodded, accepting the man's hand, unsure where he had met the man before. They walked to the dance floor as a waltz began to play and Byakuya tried as they went through the steps, to look more closely at the man. But as much as he tried, his vision remained slightly blurry and his ears rang strangely.

"Are you all right?" the man dancing with him asked, "We should go outside for some fresh air. You look a bit ill."

Byakuya was sure he was blushing, as it must be obvious he had had too much to drink.

"It's all right," the man breathed into his ear, "I won't let them see."

He leaned against the man, vaguely registering that he had brown hair that was slicked back and held in a gold hair tie. He thought he might have scented musk as he was led outside and into a dark grove of trees. He paused, closing his eyes for a moment and trying to clear his head. He waited for the man to speak, but encountered only a heavier feeling of dizziness, then an odd, jolting feeling that made his legs give way and his body collapse onto the ground. He felt something scratching his chest, then everything seemed to fade into a deep grey silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya?"

Ichigo's voice cut suddenly through the haze that surrounded him. Byakuya opened his still blurry eyes and found a ginger colored smudge poised over him.

"Thank kami you're awake! I'm going to get some help, okay?"

"W-wait," Byakuya managed weakly, coughing as something thick and coppery leaked into his throat.

Dribbles of the fluid leaked from his nose and he began to feel sharp pain in his back and nether region.

"Byakuya, you're hurt pretty bad. I don't know what happened, but it looks like you were sexually assaulted."

 _Sexually assaulted?_

 _I was…raped?_

He looked down in alarm to find himself naked and his fine kimono wrinkled and torn, lying in the dirt, beneath him.

"Oh!" he gasped, trying to sit up and clawing at the ruined fabric.

"Stop, I've got it," Ichigo said, carefully extracting the kimono.

He paused, looking warily at Byakuya's torn and bruised flesh. Shaking his head, he instead removed his long, dark coat and wrapped it around Byakuya's slender body.

"You've got to let me take you to the fourth. They can…"

"No!" Byakuya gasped, "That is the _last_ thing you should do."

"But, you're hurt! You need to see a healer, and you need to have someone…ah…there is evidence…"

Byakuya realized suddenly that he was shivering.

"C'mon, you know you need help, Byakuya."

"I know," Byakuya managed in a tremulous whisper, "But you don't know how this will be received by the other clans."

"The other clans," Ichigo repeated incredulously, "What's that supposed to mean? Who _cares_ about them? You're hurt and there's someone running around here who _did this_ to you! We need to take care of you and we need to get that person before anyone else gets hurt!"

Byakuya frowned, the words echoing strangely in his ears and sounding unusually hoarse and strained.

"I-ichigo, find…find Tetsuya. Bring just him. He will…protect my…"

"I get it," Ichigo agreed, giving him a worried look and summoning a hell butterfly.

He whispered a message to the insect and sent it winging back towards the council hall, then wrapped his arms around the more violently shivering noble and holding Byakuya against him, where he kneeled in the dirt.

"You're gonna be okay," he said soothingly, "Just stay still and let me take care of things.

"I don't want…anyone but Tetsuya and you to know," Byakuya stammered, choking and struggling to breathe properly as more blood leaked into his throat.

He groaned and tried to shift the coat as he discovered it had slipped off of one of his legs, revealing a badly bruised thigh with traces of blood and semen splashed along the inside. Ichigo rearranged the coat to cover him more completely. Footsteps sounded nearby and Ichigo gently laid Byakuya on his side and went out to meet whoever was arriving.

Byakuya felt a nasty jolt at hearing Rukia's worried voice, then Renji's and Tetsuya's.

"Look guys, Byakuya needs help, but he only wants Tetsuya and me to see him."

"But…"

"Rukia, please," Ichigo said anxiously, "He won't let me help him at all if I don't respect what he wants. He's hurt. Let's just…do what he asked and Tetsuya and I will get him home. You guys head off anyone who tries to come out here."

"But what the fuck happened?" Renji demanded.

"We're gonna find that out," Ichigo said evasively, "C'mon Tetsuya."

Tetsuya released his date's arm, turning back to kiss Kuri on the cheek.

"I will see you at Kuchiki Manor later," he whispered, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Tetus-hana," Kuri said, smiling sadly, "Take care of him."

Tetsuya and Ichigo left the others and headed back to where they found Byakuya sitting up and leaning heavily against a sakura trunk. Tetsuya's heart throbbed painfully and he felt a familiar sickness inside as the memories of his own assaults returned. He forced everything away and focused on his cousin, making his voice calm and quiet as he helped the injured man to his feet.

"Should I call Arashi?" he asked.

Byakuya glanced down and swallowed hard.

"I do not th-think I can," he panted, leaning against Tetsuya and closing his eyes as his head spun and the ringing in his ears grew louder.

He started to collapse again, then felt himself lifted into strong arms.

"I've got you," Ichigo said soothingly, "Tetsuya? How about you give us some cover, so no one sees, okay?"

"Of course," Tetsuya said, invoking his power and wrapping the three in protective waterforms, "Just remember to stay in the shadows as much as possible to avoid us being seen."

"Okay."

Byakuya looped his arms around Ichigo's neck and rested his head on the Shiba heir's muscular shoulder, drifting off slowly as he was carried home. He woke as he was being lowered onto a cot in the manor infirmary.

"It's okay. It's okay," Ichigo assured him, holding him down as the aged clan healer looked down at him through saddened eyes and carefully began to note each individual marking on his flesh. He worked his way carefully from head to toe, first documenting, then gently healing. Byakuya closed his eyes, only responding as necessary. He picked up small phrases, but mostly went in and out of awareness.

"Limiters placed on each wrist," Michio's voice said, calmly, but with an edge that was wholly unfamiliar, "Facial bruising and cuts. Bruising on the throat indicating stricture with one hand."

"…traces of dirt, skin and a bit of blood under the nails on both hands…"

"He put up a fight, even half out of it."

"…left wrist fracture…two broken ribs on the left side…"

"…anal tearing…semen deposits…significant bleeding…"

Ichigo's voice sounded suddenly near him, touched with a level of pain that made Byakuya quiver inside.

"How could someone do that to him? To anyone?"

"Do either of you know who was last to see him before this happened?"

Byakuya strained to hear the answer, but the ringing in his ears rose up again and darkness curled around him. He had vague memories of being carried a little farther and deposited in warm water, where Tetsuya's power allowed him to breathe even beneath the calm surface. He let everything fade away but the feel of the caring hands that gently supported and bathed him.

 _These are the hands that matter…the ones I want to remember. These people are family and friends. I am home. I am safe._

 _But…who would do this to me?_

 _Why?_

 _And how could that person leave me there like that?_

He was grateful that the water he floated in allowed him to shed the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. He looked up through the slight waviness of the water, through the glass ceiling of the bathing chamber and tried to count the stars he could see. He felt the healer touch him again, and he sank down into a deep sleep, not feeling a thing as he was lifted out of the water and his crying attendant carefully dried him off and dressed him in a soft sleeping yukata. When he woke again, he was fully healed and safely tucked into his bed, and he could feel that both Tetsuya and Ichigo were stationed outside his bedroom doors, in the garden.

"Byakuya-sama?" Torio's tear choked voice inquired, "Do you n-need anything? Are you in pain?"

 _Not any that can be healed. Don't look at me that way, like something is wrong with me…like I'm not the person you remember. Do I look so different to you than I did this morning?_

"I would like tea."

"Of course, sir."

He waited until his attendant had gone, then sat up slowly, inhaling sharply at the residual aches and pains that lingered even after his healing. Tetsuya appeared suddenly and without speaking, carefully rearranged the pillows behind him.

"Arigato, Tetsuya," he said, his voice strengthening, "Will you stay?"

"Yes," Tetsuya said, sitting down in a chair beside the bed.

He felt a twinge of awareness that Ichigo was certainly within hearing range, but for some reason, found the thought reassuring, rather than distressing.

Tetsuya sat quietly, waiting patiently as his cousin gathered his thoughts.

"I suppose that, if anyone understands, you will," he said finally.

Tetsuya squeezed his hand and nodded.

"You know what will happen if this spreads around," he went on, "It is best to keep it to ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Tetsuya asked, "Byakuya-sama, I understand the need to protect your reputation, but there is a rapist and he is where he can hurt other people."

"I am sure that you and Ichigo are capable of following whatever leads Michio can provide. Investigate this quietly."

"I'm…really sorry, Byakuya," Ichigo said, coming in through the doorway with Renji and Rukia beside him, "but it isn't gonna to be that way."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, his heart fluttering at their distressed expressions.

"I don't know how it happened, Taicho. None of us said anything, I swear! Rukia and I didn't even know about the…about all of what happened. But someone leaked it to the press and now it's all over the news."

Byakuya's face went white.

"Oh no…" he whispered, "How could this have happened?"

"More importantly, what do we do?" asked Ichigo, "Is there any way to know who gave them the story?"

"I guess we'll have to do some digging," Rukia said, frowning.

She gave Byakuya a cautious look.

"Nii-sama, please let Renji and me help with this. We can try to find out how the story got out. You should just rest and get better."

"Rukia's right, Taicho," Renji agreed, "We'll take care of this."

"Very well," Byakuya sighed wearily, "I am not sure that it is worth the effort or that finding out who reported it will help locate the offender, but…if you wish, then I appreciate your assistance."

"Whatever we can do, Nii-sama."

"Like she said," Renji added, "We're not going to let whoever did this get away with it."

"We should probably go and get started," Rukia suggested.

The two exited the room and Ichigo glanced from the door they had just passed through, then back at Byakuya and Tetsuya. Torio arrived just in time to stave off the awkwardness of the moment.

"I made some ginger tea," the attendant said, smiling encouragingly, "I thought it would be soothing for you."

"Arigato, Torio," Byakuya said, accepting the hot tea and sipping at it, "It is good."

"Is there anything else I can bring you? Anything I can do?"

"You have done plenty for me tonight," Byakuya said quietly, "Thank you. That will be all, Torio."

"Yes sir," the solemn faced attendant answered, bowing and leaving the room.

"I uh…guess I will go and help guard," Ichigo said, turning away.

"You do not have to leave," Byakuya said, making him stop and look back over his shoulder, "Actually, I would like to speak to you."

"You wanna talk to me?" Ichigo asked, looking surprised, "I already know you don't want me to talk to anyone about…things. I'll keep quiet. And if you want me to help Renji and Rukia…"

"I wanted to thank you more personally," Byakuya interrupted him, "What you did upon finding me was profound."

"Oh," Ichigo said, looking embarrassed, "I just…did what anyone would."

"No," Byakuya corrected him, "Ichigo, you were not raised in a noble home. You only found out recently that you belong to one. You are just now learning the importance of reputation and family honor. And yet, when I explained my needs, you did exactly as I asked of you. You were accepting of my needs, even though you and I differ a bit in many areas. I am deeply grateful for that, and I hope that I can find a way to express that to you…when I am able."

"You don't have to do anything," Ichigo said, sitting down in the chair beside Tetsuya's, "All I really want is for you to be okay. I mean, I know you've been healed and physically, you're all right."

"I will be fine in the other ways as well," Byakuya assured him, "I may not have been able to prevent this from happening, but I am cognizant of my choices, such as they are, and I know how to navigate my way from here."

"I think what Ichigo is saying is that you will need your friends around you," Tetsuya suggested, "and having been through something like what you are going through…"

"Tetsuya, you were assaulted repeatedly, over the course of years," Byakuya said dismissively, "This happened once…and I will certainly never lower my guard that way again."

Tetsuya looked as though he wanted to say more, but he let out his breath and nodded briefly.

Arashi and I will be diligent in watching out for you also," he promised.

"Thank you again, watashi no itoko. Now, I do think I wish to rest. If you would like, Ichigo, you are welcome, as it is very late, to use the attendant's recess on the other side of my room for the night."

"Don't you maybe want Torio near to help you out if you need it?" Ichigo asked.

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "Torio is highly sensitive to my reiatsu and will know when I wake."

"All right, then, thank you," Ichigo said, catching the look of approval Tetsuya gave him, "I'll go and crash over there for the night."

"There are some sleeping yukatas in the dressing area," Byakuya informed him, "You are welcome to borrow one."

Byakuya closed his eyes and drifted towards sleep as Tetsuya left the room to see to his guard duty and Ichigo changed and laid down in the attendant's recess.

 _I am fine,_ Byakuya assured himself, _I was injured, but it was nothing that will not mend. I only need to rest and try to take one thing at a time._

 _It will be all right._

 _It will be all right._

 _Everything will be fine now._

And everything did seem that way as he drifted off to sleep…

…until the moment he came awake, gasping and crying out in terror.


	2. What Cannot Be Cleansed

**Chapter 2: What Cannot Be Cleansed**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks a million to everyone reading and reviewing. Gratitude to AvellaAria (I have so many roiling emotions that this one is just tumbling out. I just hope that at some point, that guy will realize how awful he's been and he will apologize and show some real remorse.), LollieP (Awww, thanks so much!), Winterheart2000 (You're the best!), SecretLoveChild (You are very welcome.), PrivateCaller (I hope to make Byakuya's journey something that shows his deep, emotional strength.), ChibiTRex (Ichigo's perspective is going to be really important, and will alternate with Byakuya's in the story. There are so many layers to explore here!), Frost2351 (You bring up a very true fact, that both men and women are potential victims of sexual violence. It is never okay to force oneself on another, not ever.), TMP3475 (Byakuya is a good focus for societal expectation and Ichigo adds a more human factor that questions along the way. Just writing this is healing.), Doggyband (This one is on the fast track, so more updates are coming. Thanks for your kind support!), and Shima-taicho31 (I plan to be sensitive to the issue, since many, many rapes go unreported and uninvestigated. Warnings will be on any chapters that have disturbing content. nothing will be graphic, but the emotions will probably get intense.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo came awake suddenly, a dread sound in his ears that seemed unfathomable, coming from the place and person it emanated from. Without thought, he was across the room and kneeling beside Byakuya on the Kuchiki leader's bed, embracing him and speaking soothing words into his ear. Large, dark eyes locked on his and Ichigo felt a hard chill run down his spine. The agony in that sound Byakuya had made, in the desperate hands that clenched for support and the dark, tormented eyes that sought Ichigo's, left the Shiba heir with an intense inward iciness.

 _I didn't realize that his body would feel so light, so fragile._

 _If there's one thing that Byakuya's never been in front of me, it's fragile. He's all about strength on a level that scared me to death when we first met…when we first met, and he tried to kill me. Byakuya's reiatsu is as crushing and unrelenting as it is beautiful, radiating around him. His sword is one to be feared, even though I have once broken it. His kido is shattering and his flash step so fast, his strikes so precise that if you're his enemy, you don't even know at first why you are falling. But all of that disappeared for a moment, and when it did, someone took that moment of vulnerability and hurt him in the worst possible way._

 _I hope to kami he'll be all right._

But one look at Byakuya was enough to know that he was anything but all right. His skin that was always lovely and pale had gone an unnatural white. His body that hadn't shaken, even when As Nodt's attacks had left him bloodied, beaten and near death, was trembling uncontrollably and his eyes that were usually lowered to avoid showing the deep emotion that ran beneath his usually serene exterior, were fixed and staring.

 _Does Byakuya even know that I'm here?_

He remained uncertain as Byakuya's body went slack and his head dropped onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo-sama?"

Ichigo's eyes rose and found Torio standing in the bedroom doorway and wearing a haunted expression.

"What should I do?"

Ichigo considered the question carefully.

"You should go and try to rest. He's okay now. I will stay with him, and I'll call for you if he needs you."

Torio nodded, but continued to gaze at Byakuya, his green eyes filled with tears and his hands clenching.

"How could this have happened?" he whispered.

Ichigo couldn't think of an answer, but he gave the troubled attendant a look of understanding.

"Ichigo-sama, I was there. I am always close to Byakuya-sama. I knew he was drinking more than he usually does and that something seemed to be bothering him. Then, that man asked him to dance, and I thought it would lift his spirits…"

"Wait a minute. What man? Who did you see with Byakuya, Torio?"

The attendant bit his lip gently, hesitating for a moment.

"Kuroki Taigen," he answered finally, "He is the brother of the Kuroki leader, Raiden. The Kuroki house is well respected, but Raiden-sama and Taigen-sama are known to be sexually promiscuous. I mean, they are always careful about being too public, but they change romantic partners frequently. Their clan was seated close to ours at the ball because their elders have been pressuring the two princes to marry. They knew that our family has several eligible males and females, including Byakuya-sama."

"So, you think this guy, Taigen, may be the one who did this to Byakuya?"

"I don't know!" Torio said, frowning and shaking his head, "They are promiscuous, but I've never heard of either of them being violent."

"I wonder if Byakuya knows," Ichigo mused, glancing down at the Kuchiki leader.

Byakuya neither moved nor changed his expression. He leaned wearily against Ichigo, seemingly unaware.

"I don't know," Torio said worriedly, "Byakuya-sama was drinking pretty heavily.

Ichigo's face took on a confused look.

"That doesn't sound like him," he mused, "You don't have any idea what was wrong?"

"Nothing specific that I know of," the attendant answered, "But Byakuya-sama is sometimes like that at social events. He is obligated to acknowledge other leaders and important elders, sometimes to the point of not eating or enjoying the party, himself. And sometimes, it seems like he would rather be having more fun."

"That's understandable," Ichigo sighed, "I'm getting some of that, myself, now that I'm the Shiba heir."

"But you were not raised in Soul Society," Torio reasoned, "so the expectations for you are lower. They know that you are not simply going to accept the way things have always been done, so they…"

"They pick their battles," Ichigo acknowledged.

"They don't have to do that with Byakuya-sama. He was raised from birth under these rules, and he has always been expected to follow them. He accepts this gracefully, but it would wear on anyone."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, glancing at Byakuya, who seemed to have fallen asleep on his shoulder, "I guess it would."

Torio smiled.

"He seems comfortable with you," he commented.

"He does," Ichigo agreed, lying down and letting Byakuya's exhausted body rest against his, "I think I'll stay close to him for the rest of the night."

Torio nodded approvingly.

"I will be nearby if he needs anything."

"Thanks, Torio."

Ichigo turned onto his side, then laid, holding Byakuya against him and looking out into the gardens. A short distance away, Tetsuya stood guard, flanked by the Shima clan leader, who kept an arm around the younger man and nuzzled him on the cheek as the two spoke softly.

 _I wonder if Rukia and Renji are still up, trying to get information, or if they've turned in. Someone's got to have seen something. I should go and talk to Kuroki Taigen in the morning and find out what he knows. If he is the one who hurt Byakuya, then he'll probably have signs of freshly healed wounds. I wonder how long it will take for Michio to find out whose skin was under Byakuya's fingernails and whose semen was inside him._

 _Damn!_

 _I can't believe this is happening. Or that it's happening to Byakuya. This is crazy._

He felt Byakuya shiver and tucked the blankets more closely around them. His fingers smoothed a few riled raven hairs and he breathed a reassurance into Byakuya's ear.

"It's okay. You're safe now. I've got you."

He started to drift off, lulled by the soft sounds of the breeze outside and Byakuya's slow, soft breaths. He was almost asleep, when he heard Tetsuya speaking sharply to someone, then footsteps sounded on the walkway outside Byakuya's room. Ichigo was on his feet in a moment and rushing out the garden doors, were he found a group of Kuchiki elders confronting several men he only vaguely recognized.

"None of you are moving forward from here until the master of this house has given his permission," Tetsuya said sternly.

"We have a council order from Central 46, allowing us to enter the premises, and giving us access to any information regarding the injury of your leader."

"And why have you asked for this permission?" Kuchiki Nori asked sternly, "Why have you come here before dawn, making demands on the leader of a clan of higher status? What gives you that right?"

A tall man with dark brown eyes and brown hair held back in a gold tie stepped forward.

"Kuroki Taigen?" Nori inquired, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I just want to make sure the record is straight," Taigen answered, glancing at his brother, "I know that Kuchiki Byakuya was injured."

"He wasn't injured," Ichigo said in a low, angry voice, as he stepped out of the bedroom and onto the walkway, "Byakuya was brutally raped."

"He wasn't raped," Taigen said sternly, "I was with him. I saw everything that happened."

"What do you mean, you saw everything?" Ichigo demanded.

"Why are you even here?" Kuroki Raiden asked, glowering at Ichigo, "You aren't of either clan involved in this misunderstanding…"

"There's no _misunderstanding_ ," Ichigo snapped, "Byakuya was raped. End of story."

"Is that what he told you?"

Tetsuya cleared his throat softly and stepped between the Kuroki brothers and Ichigo.

"What statements my cousin might have made will be deliberated by our elders, and we will inform you of them."

"You need to stay out of this, you little half-blood," Taigen sneered, "You have no right telling us what to do."

"Tetsuya may not have authority to expel you, but we certainly do," Nori said coldly.

"We are here to gather evidence to assure that my brother will not be accused of something he did not do," Raiden insisted, "Wild stories are going around, ruining his reputation and the reputation of our clan. We absolutely have the right to defend ourselves!"

"You do not have the right to trespass on another leader's property!" Nori exclaimed.

"We have an order for copies of Kuchiki taicho's medical records to be provided to us immediately," Raiden argued, "This is necessary so that we can head off this public speculation that something illegal occurred."

"And you will understand that we are still gathering full information about what has occurred," Nori said stiffly, "If there was a crime and your brother was involved, we will, of course, forward our evidence to you."

"You mean, you don't know?" Taigen said, a curious look entering his eyes, "Is Byakuya still unconscious? He hasn't spoken to anyone?"

"We have nothing more to say to you," Nori said, raising a hand warningly as the elders with him did the same, "You will leave this place now or we will eject you."

Raiden scowled and Taigen's eyes turned hateful, but the two, along with the men who were with them, backed away. Nori silently watched until the men were gone, then let out a long, worried sigh.

"What was that all about," Ichigo asked, "It sounded like they were trying to convince you that Byakuya wasn't raped. I mean, we all know he was."

"The evidence certainly supports that," Nori acknowledged, "but as yet, Byakuya has not been able to make a statement. We are also still waiting for the results of the forensic examination. I have a feeling that we already know what the results will be."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You mean, you think that guy, Taigen, is going to be the guy who raped Byakuya?"

"I think that's the way the evidence will turn," Nori admitted, "It would explain why he is here already, even before we are able to gather all of the evidence. They are working quickly to build the story that the sex that took place was consensual."

" _Consensual_?" Ichigo mused, "What happened was obviously not consensual! Byakuya had broken bones and had obviously been taken by force. How can this bastard think for a minute he can pass those things off as part of consensual sex!"

"I do not know how they plan to argue that, I just know that they will," Nori sighed, shaking his head, "We need to be ready for a nasty fight, I am afraid. But before that, there is something we must do for our leader."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, looking more closely at the solemn looking men and the white robes they were draped in, "What are you going to do?"

"We are required by our laws, as soon as the last medical examinations have been completed, to gather in the clan's moon chamber and ritually bathe him to purify him."

"But we, uh, just bathed Byakuya," Ichigo said, looking confused, "He's fine. He's comfortable. We made sure of that."

"This is a much more complete cleansing," Nori explained, "You are welcome to join us, as you are a close friend of the family, but you must not interfere."

"But Byakuya's trying to rest," Ichigo objected, "Shouldn't we let him sleep?"

"We will only do this and then we will leave him to his rest," Nori assured the anxious Shiba heir, "Tetsuya, if you will please assist Torio in preparing Byakuya for his cleansing?"

"You're gonna let them do this?" Ichigo asked, glancing at Tetsuya, who colored, but nodded briefly.

"He doesn't have a choice, Ichibun," Kuri explained, "This is the rule of all of the clans."

"We understand your feelings, my boy," Nori said gently, "but we must do this."

Ichigo glanced warily back at the door to Byakuya's bedroom.

"Fine," he answered quietly, "but I want to go with him."

"As I said, you are welcome," Nori replied.

Tetsuya moved past Ichigo and returned several minutes later alongside Torio and with Byakuya dressed in white robes that matched the Kuchiki elders. Byakuya's face was still unusually pale, but he carried himself proudly, keeping his grey eyes lowered and almost closed.

The elders surrounded their leader and Torio indicated for Ichigo and Kuri to join Tetsuya and him behind the group. They crossed the gardens and headed out and into the thick forest, passing through the trees on a barely visible trail. The trail led to a small clearing, where a large, glass domed chamber stood.

"That is the moon chamber," Tetsuya whispered to Ichigo as the group approached the building, "It receives only rainwater and moonlight. It is protected from the sunlight during the daytime."

"Does that mean that the water he'll bathe in is cold?"

"Yes. But they won't just be bathing his outer body, they will be removing his outer shell and exposing his soul core to purify it."

"Sounds pretty intense," Ichigo observed, "They uh, won't do anything painful, will they?"

"The water is not so comfortable and they do have to scrub his shell, as well as cleansing the bared spirit centers. It would be painful, but they will first sedate him, so he won't feel anything."

"Well, except for the cold water," Kuri corrected him.

"How do you know about this cleansing ritual?" Ichigo asked the Shima leader.

"You don't want to know," Kuri said cryptically.

The group gathered outside the moon chamber and Nori paused to address them.

"No one is to speak within the moon chamber," he warned them, "and there must be no weapons or clothing that passes through."

"You mean, we have to get naked?" Ichigo asked Tetsuya in a whisper.

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, beginning to remove his clothes.

Ichigo hesitated, but seeing that Kuri, Tetsuya and Torio hadn't hesitated, he slipped out of his yukata, suffering a flush on his skin as he did. He followed the others into the chamber and was pulled off to the side to stand with Torio, Kuri and Tetsuya.

No one spoke as the undressed elders led Byakuya towards the water. The first of the elders bowed first, then stepped in, pausing to adjust to the chill water.

 _I can't imagine what this is going to be like_ , Ichigo mused inwardly, _I want to protect Byakuya, but it doesn't seem like he has a problem with this. And maybe, after what happened to him, he wants to feel that his relatives are taking care of him. That's important. He needs to feel cared for. I just wonder if all of this is really okay for him. The cold water, the stripping away of his clothes and his outer shell._

 _I wonder if Byakuya is scared._

 _He just looks so normal, even though I know that none of this is normal for him. I wonder if he's really so calm as he looks, or if he's shaking on the inside. I think I might be shaking._

 _Byakuya._

Byakuya moved quietly to the edge of the moon water pool, pausing and bowing as the first elders had, then stepping into the water. At his touch, the water suddenly hissed loudly and began to expel steam. Ichigo opened his mouth, but was held back from speaking as Kuri's hand clamped down on his mouth.

Byakuya drew back, staring at the water, wide-eyed, then looking up at the head elder. Nori's aged eyes narrowed and he returned to the water's edge, where he looked at Byakuya for permission and earned a short nod in reply.

 _What's going on?_

 _Is something wrong?_

He watched raptly as the head elder touched a palm to Byakuya's lower abdomen, then sucked in a hissing breath, although he refrained from speaking. The group left the chamber, returning outside to where their clothes laid over a small fence. They dressed quickly, then turned to face their silent leader.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, "Why did the water hiss like that?"

Nori gave him a sympathetic look and Ichigo suddenly noticed that Torio and Tetsuya were leaning against Kuri and had tears running down their faces.

"What is this? What's going on?" Ichigo pleaded, moving closer to Byakuya and seeking his devastated eyes, "Byakuya?"

Byakuya's eyes met his and Ichigo felt a heavy jolt pass through his body.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"What is going on is that Byakurai can't be purified," Kuri finally answered.

"He can't be purified?" Ichigo mused, "Why not?"

"N-none of us knew," Tetsuya explained in a choked voice, "but Byakuya-sama is a Breeder male, like me."

Ichigo sucked in a chill breath and his eyes rounded.

"And when he was attacked," Tetsuya went on, "a child was made."


	3. Broken Core

**Chapter 3: Broken Core**

Ichigo watched silently, his mind whirling as it tried to make sense of what was happening. He studied the solemn faces of the aged men and women who surrounded Byakuya, reeling at the genuine and painfully raw emotion he read there.

 _I've always thought of the noble elders as stuffy and not very understanding, but they don't seem disapproving. They look as devastated as Byakuya does._

The head elder moved closer to Byakuya, meeting the leader's tormented eyes with a sympathetic gaze and touching his hand with unusual gentleness.

"My boy," he said somberly, "you know you will have our full support as you face this very difficult decision. There is…no right answer. I will tell you that right now. Whatever way you choose, there will be painful consequences. If you wish to be counseled, we will, of course, assist you in finding someone who can advise you as you consider your options."

"Thank you," Byakuya said quietly.

The group of elders turned back towards the manor, leaving Byakuya, Ichigo, Tetsuya, Kuri and Torio standing outside the empty moon chamber.

"What happens now?" asked Ichigo.

Kuri, Tetsuya and Torio exchanged silent glances and gave no answer. Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"The options for a noble leader impregnated by rape are few. They are not meant to be punitive, although all of the options are painful to consider," Byakuya explained, "Although it is not usually allowed under our laws for a leader to abort a pregnancy, it is allowed if the pregnancy is dangerous to the leader's physical health, or if it is the result of rape. If I decide to continue the pregnancy, it is understood at the outset that the child of rape who is born to a leader will not be allowed to wear the Kuchiki name at birth, will not ever be acknowledged by the elders, and will never lead the clan."

"But…I mean, I get that it was from a violent crime, Byakuya, but how is that the kid's fault?" Ichigo asked.

"It is not a matter of fault," Byakuya said, closing his eyes and breathing slowly to keep himself calm, "It is not to shame the child, but to protect him or her."

Ichigo gave him a curious frown.

"Imagine what any child would feel, knowing that he or she was born of a violent act on the parent who is raising them. And even though I would certainly provide a loving environment for my child, there would be those who would use the past as a weapon of torment against the child. This is a burden that no child should have. Not ever. And the removal of the Kuchiki name need not be permanent. One possible path is for an adoptive parent of the Rukongai to be chosen, who will give the child a surname, and the noble leader will adopt the child back into the family later, but will not acknowledge the blood bond between them."

"You mean, you don't tell your kid that you're their real parent? You have to lie to them?"

"This way, the child grows up without the social stigma of being outcast. The child may still face the fact of being less accepted because he or she is a commoner adopted into the family."

"But that is less painful than being ostracized for that one was born of violence," Kuri finished, "Most of the time I don't agree with telling lies to a child, but there are times that the truth would be too much of a burden."

"Y-yeah, I guess," Ichigo answered, his frown deepening as he struggled with the idea, "I usually think honesty is the best thing, too. But this…I have no idea what's the right thing."

"I could also allow the child to be adopted and withhold the reason and the child's true identity from the adoptive parents," Byakuya went on, "But in that case, the ties are completely cut, and I am not allowed to reestablish contact or to ever tell the child I am their parent."

He paused, looking down at his clasped hands, then he let them fall to his sides.

"I have time to consider this," he said more softly, "I am given two weeks to decide."

"If you want to be advised, Deripie can make a recommendation also," Kuri offered, "She knows some very good counselors."

"That will be helpful," Byakuya replied, smoothing a disrupted fold on his sleeve, then turning back towards the manor.

Ichigo fell in at Byakuya's side and the others trailed on the walk back to the main house. Tetsuya and the Shima leader returned to guard duty and Torio disappeared into the house as Byakuya and Ichigo reentered the Kuchiki leader's bedroom and changed into fresh sleeping yukatas.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep, do you think?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya considered the question quietly for a moment.

"I do not know."

"Do you want me to sit with you for a little while?" Ichigo offered.

Byakuya paused again, then gave a little nod and climbed onto his bed. Ichigo moved around to the other side of the bed and joined him, resting against the pillows and letting the weary Kuchiki leader relax against his side. He slipped an arm around Byakuya and laced their fingers together.

A moment later, he noticed the almost invisible kido bands that wrapped around each slender wrist.

"What are those for?" he asked, frowning.

The answer made a little quiver go through his insides.

"In case I should suffer a nightmare and have a violent reaction before fully waking."

 _I didn't even think._

 _It's only natural he would have nightmares after something like this. And he's so strong that it could be dangerous._

The heaviness in his heart grew. He touched one of the kido traces, unsure about whether or not he should say anymore. Byakuya studied him silently, reading his expression and he felt a touch of unnatural warmth inside.

"What is wrong?" he asked, already suspecting the answer.

"I know it's necessary," Ichigo explained, "but…your attacker put limiters on you so that you couldn't use your full strength to fight him."

"Yes, it appears he did," Byakuya agreed.

"So, isn't that maybe going to bring back bad memories?"

Byakuya sighed softly.

"I have no memory of what happened," he admitted, "I remember accepting an offer to dance, feeling dizzy and leaning against the man I was dancing with. I remember stumbling outside and standing in that grove of trees, a shock that went through my body that made me fall, and blackness. Most of the discomfort and distress I feel comes from things that happened after I woke and the stress of not knowing exactly what happened. I will probably begin to remember more as time goes on, and then I could have a reaction to them, but right now, all I feel is weariness and unease over the decision I am forced to make."

"That isn't going to be an easy thing to decide," Ichigo acknowledged.

"No," Byakuya agreed, closing his eyes and relaxing his body, "it is not. Hisana and I very much wanted to have children, but she was too ill and I hadn't the heart to ask it of her. Then, time went on and she passed from life. I stopped thinking I would have children. I suppose I stopped looking forward, but sometimes, when at gatherings where there were children playing or dancing, or holding hands with their fathers, I felt a weight of wanting that, but not knowing how to let another person into that place that was hers."

"It sounds pretty lonely," Ichigo mused, his heart aching a little as he suddenly recalled turning as he had been dancing and finding Byakuya's dark eyes focused on him, "So…is that why you were drinking more than usual?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, weighing his words carefully.

"It was one reason. Another was that I am constantly caught between what is expected of me in social situations and what I would rather be doing."

Ichigo's sympathetic smile send a flicker of deep warmth through Byakuya.

"I've been kind of lucky that way," he commented, "My clan's a little more relaxed than yours about that stuff, and they understand I'm not used to all of their rules. They're pretty patient with me. I guess because you grew up with those expectations, they expect more of you."

"Most of the time, it is not so difficult to respond as expected, but sometimes, to do so is taxing."

"I'll bet. I'm trying to be agreeable, but when other people start to talk at me about an arranged marriage and making heirs because it's a requirement…"

"I was reaching the point of just accepting an arranged marriage to both appease them and to push myself into moving forward from the dreams that Hisana and I once had. But now…to have a child now, and one forced on me through violence is wrenching."

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded, unable to even comprehend experiencing such a thing.

"Yeah."

"I know that this is not the fault of the child. Children are innocent. But even knowing, I cannot predict how I will feel when this child is real and in front of me. I believe I will not connect the child with that act of violence, but this event has shaken my confidence in my own knowledge of myself. It is as though, the moment it happened, I was altered into a different person, whose responses I can no longer anticipate."

"You're still the same person, Byakuya," Ichigo assured him, "You've just been through something terrible. Give yourself some time to adjust."

"It seems that time is not on my side," Byakuya went on, "With the news of this incident already leaked, our clan will be pressed to make some kind of statement and there is also the issue of Kuroki Taigen."

"I think it's pretty obvious he's trying to turn things around on you," Ichigo noted, "What are you going to do?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Now that there is an admission that he did, in fact, have sex with me and the examination should yield a match with his semen, it is up to me to bring charges against him before Central 46. Likely, he wants to force me to do that quickly, so that I will not have time to prepare or to remember anything significant. The longer the process takes, the more I am likely to remember. This leads me to believe that he is also behind the leak of information to the media. Until I file the charges, he has free rein to play this before the public. If he is convincing enough, the ones on the council who will be deciding the merits of my case could be swayed."

"So, what will you do?"

Byakuya drew in a shaky breath.

"I don't know. There are dangers both in waiting and in proceeding."

Ichigo thought quietly for a moment, then he tightened his arm around Byakuya.

"Well, the important thing right now is to get some rest and let yourself recover. Would you like me to get the clan healer to give you something to help you sleep?"

"I think it is better for me to fall asleep naturally."

"Do you think you can now?"

I feel quite comfortable now," Byakuya said, closing his eyes and relaxing against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm here for as long as you want."

"Thank you, Ichigo."

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the room, Kuri nudged Tetsuya as another house guard approached them.

"Your relief is here."

Tetsuya glanced at the tall black stallion that stood quietly nearby, nibbling absently at the grass.

 _Arashi, please keep watch on Byakuya-sama._

The horse lifted his head and gave an equine nod. Tetsuya greeted the oncoming house guard, then allowed Kuri to coax him into his bedroom, just steps from Byakuya's. Attendants appeared to remove their uniforms, to dress them for bed and to provide evening tea. Tetsuya fell into bed and curled up against the Shima clan leader, burrowing into Kuri's shoulder, but still feeling a little chill inside.

"Are you all right, Tetsu-hana?" Kuri asked, kissing his cheek, "You look like something is still bothering you."

"I'm worried about what will happen when Byakuya-sama brings all of this before Central 46."

Kuri sighed.

"They are not the brightest people," he mused, "They focus too much on how things will look and how things reflect on them."

"When Byakuya-sama freed the mixed blood prisoners from the illegal prison we were kept in, we…the survivors…were allowed to appear before the elders to describe the conditions we had suffered. One by one, we stood before them and told in great detail about the filthy, cold cells, the lack of good food and clean water, the physical and sexual abuse we endured. All of us identified our attackers and confirmed each others' stories."

"I remember," Kuri said, caressing Tetsuya's soft fingertips, "I attended during your testimony. It was haunting."

"What was even worse was after all of that, after the council heard everything we had to say, even though they ruled that the clan would provide us counseling and support to help us move on, our tormentors received little or no punishment, because the council said they were concerned that the mixed bloods as a group had motivation to be dishonest so as to unfairly accuse our captors of things they might not have done. They ruled that without corroborating evidence from _more objective sources_ , they couldn't make a clear determination of the truth. The prison was destroyed in the fighting, as were most of the records that would have proven what we were saying was true. We were victimized all over again in having our voices silenced. We got our words out and our grievances heard, only to have them disregarded."

Tetsuya shivered and pressed closer to Kuri.

"I wonder what voice Byakuya-sama will have."

"He is a leader," Kuri said soothingly, "Byakurai will not have the obstacles that you did."

"I know," Tetsuya whispered in a troubled tone, "He will have different ones. I am worried about the aggressive way that Kuroki Taigen is pursuing this. He is being very brazen. I think Byakuya-sama might be forced to act before he is ready to face all of this."

"It sounds like your family's elders are committed to supporting him," Kuri reasoned.

"That will help him," Tetsuya agreed, "but I wonder if it will be enough. I have had to navigate testifying before the Central 46 sages. It is never as straightforward as one would think."

"You can say that again," Kuri agreed, "But you need to put this aside and rest. Byakurai is going to need his family and his friends around him. And we must be ready to help him in what ways we can."

He ran his fingers through Tetsuya's wavy black hair and slipped warm hands beneath his yukata to gently caress his slender back and soft bottom.

"Rest now, Tetsu-hana. Sleep as much as you can."

"I will try."

But as much as Tetsuya tried to relax, it took some time before he could drop off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to the feel of something damp and warm welling up in the corners of his eyes and rolling heedlessly onto his face. He sucked in a surprised breath and carefully extracted himself from his sleeping friend's arms, then he slipped out of the bed and crept into the master suite's large bathroom. Leaving the door ajar and the lights off, he approached the mirror and gazed incredulously at his reflection in the soft glow of the nearby nightlight. His mind flashed back instantly to a notation he had read years before in the family archive.

 _We should not shed tears,_

 _That is the surrender of the body to the heart._

 _It is only a sign that we are creatures who do not know what to do with their hearts._

Stiffening, he reached for a hand towel and brushed away the offensive moisture, but fresh tears welled up again in the corners of his eyes, escaping as he stared into the mirror and his heart pounded madly in reaction.

 _Why can't I stop them?_

His chest heaved strangely and he felt his reiatsu burning under the protective seal that had been placed on him. He stepped back, more tears running in streams down his face and his hands shaking as he watched the bonds on his wrists shatter.

 _I am not a child._

He turned an icy glare on his reflection, hating the weakness and helplessness that couldn't be his.

 _I am not weak or powerless._

 _I am not a slave to my emotions._

 _I have beaten them down before, and this is no different. It is just…_

He froze for a moment, startled at the continued flow of dampness down his cheeks. Righteous fury blossomed deep in his chest and burst out through his hands, sending a wild expulsion of raw power surging towards that hated image. When it struck, the mirror exploded and shards of glass filled the air all around him. Byakuya dropped onto his knees, staring at the destruction he had caused. He was vaguely aware of Ichigo and Torio standing in the doorway, looking at him as though he had become something unimaginable.

 _They don't recognize me anymore._

 _And I don't know this body anymore!_


	4. Rain of Tears

**Chapter 4: Rain of Tears**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(My deepest thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. You are the best! Shouts going out to Aizenfan6969 (Me too!), Willow (Thank you so much for the sweet words. I am honored.), Adalie Delacroix (Ichigo is already having an effect he doesn't realize. But realization is coming.), Hisuiryuu (Ah yes, Ichigo's friendship and support will be pivotal as Byakuya slowly takes each step forward.), Charmander (Byakuya will be visited by other friends and family, who will all play important roles in his healing. These are just the first steps, but they are critical ones.), BaerbelHaddrell (I am keeping the lens fixed on Byakuya for this one, and his struggle to recover and to face his attacker will be front and center. He will also continue to reflect and consider exactly what he will do as far as his child is concerned. He will certainly question the options given, and he may consider his own ideas as well. After all, Byakuya doesn't always obey the rules. The question often becomes, will he bend them in some way, or will he end up just breaking them. That is what makes Byakuya such a rich, complex character.), Ashesofthefirststar (Byakuya will first have to recover and deal with the trial in front of Central 46, then he will be more free to explore his emotions regarding his child. His reflections will be deeply thoughtful and will gain clarity with time. It will be a slow and painful journey, but he will make a conscious decision about the baby before the end of the story. Thank you so much for your kind words. I am so flattered and very grateful!), Amazinglion29 (I think with this kind of story, it is best to keep the camera zoomed in and not have too many other stories layered in like I enjoy doing with other storylines. Some topics just work better that way. I am off to dive into more writing...I think something a little lighter. I have half a chapter of Behind Loving Eyes that I keep cracking up and laughing over. It's good to break up the angst now and then!), TMP3475 (I have been having to write a lot in the early morning when my family is asleep, so they don't see me crying while I write. It's normal for me, but not being fanatic writers like me, they get worried.), and Shima-taicho31 (Kuri's love for children will come into the story, specifically in his interactions with Tetsuya, as the two consider their own future amidst Byakuya's struggles. Kuri is good to include because of his emotional range and the connections of family that are so important to him.) Whew! I'm on vacation somewhere lovely, with lots of trees and a big, beautiful lake to enjoy. I do love winter and I like the fact it has been raining here the past couple of days, but the sun coming up was really inspiring this morning. You will see how! ;) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo stood quietly beside Tetsuya and Michio at the edge of the bathing pool as two male attendants gently bathed the eerily silent and unresisting clan leader. Kuchiki Koji knelt in the warm water, carefully supporting Byakuya's upper body, while Torio pored over every inch of soft, white flesh and silken hair, removing the tiny remnants of broken glass, then healing a number of cuts that marked the clan leader's lovely face and throat. Torio's reddened eyes blinked and watered in reaction at the complete lack of response in Byakuya's dark, open and hauntingly distant eyes.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked the aged healer in an anxious tone, "Byakuya hasn't moved on his own or said anything at all since we found him in the bathroom. Why is he like that? I mean, I know this is hard for him, but he was handling it. Why is this happening to him?"

Michio kept his light blue eyes focused steadily on the men in the pool as he answered.

"This incident was a shock to Byakuya-sama, and when it happened, he reacted in the way he reacts to anything. He submerged his emotions and focused on the problem, using his mind to control his feelings about what happened. You know Byakuya-sama quite well. He doesn't show his emotions outwardly, but he does have them."

Ichigo's mind flashed back to Renji and Rukia's arrival in the desert in Hueco Mundo for the mission to save Orihime, and to the protective cloaks Byakuya had given them before hinting that they should go.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice shaking slightly, "he does. I knew he was holding a lot in, but I didn't know it could do this to him."

"Byakuya-sama is very strong, in body, mind and heart. Those are the markers of great strength in any shinigami. Usually, a triggering event will cause damage to the three parts, but the parts that are less damaged will compensate. For example, when Byakuya-sama was injured by As Nodt, his body and mind took the bulk of the damage, but his strong heart helped him to survive and to eventually overcome what was done to him. This time, his body took damage while his mind was not present and his heart was not engaged. When he became aware of what had happened, his mind and heart had to _catch up_ , as it were. The greatest shock for him lies in the fact that his physical, mental and emotional strength have all been bypassed easily by his rapist. This man took advantage of a moment of extreme vulnerability and damaged Byakuya-sama on all imaginable levels. Although at first, he was cognizant and functioning, as reality set in, heart and mind needed time and space to reflect and respond. That he has shut down in this way is not wholly unexpected."

"After the first time I was sexually assaulted in the noble's prison," Tetsuya added, "I also became like this, and was supported and coaxed out of it by my cellmate, Naoki."

"It is unnerving," the healer went on, "because we can't reach inside to know how he is coping. We can only wait until he emerges from this, and then we will see where we are."

"The unfortunate thing," Tetsuya interjected, "is that while Byakuya-sama is incapacitated, everything around him is still moving."

"Is that why you sent for the head elder?" Ichigo inquired.

Tetsuya nodded.

"While Byakuya-sama is unresponsive, someone has to ensure that his interests are carefully protected, that he receives proper care, and that clan operations continue to run smoothly. As much as we joke about the elders being stuffy and sometimes disapproving, they are fiercely protective of Byakuya-sama, and will do what they have to, to protect him."

"What do you think they're going to do?"

Tetsuya's blue eyes focused on Byakuya and the two attendants.

"They will first act to see that Byakuya-sama has the best possible medical care, both to continue his physical healing and to address his mental and emotional needs. Nori-sama will have met with the other elders and will come to us with their recommendations. Byakuya-sama has designated me as the one to have final say on what path is taken from there, but I will be informed, guided and supported by the recommendations of the council."

Tetsuya's head turned to look back at the entrance to the bathing chamber as Kuchiki Nori stepped inside and hastened to join them.

"How is he faring?" Nori asked, his gaze shifting to the incapacitated leader as he spoke, "Has he shown any sign of lucidity yet?"

"Not yet," Michio reported, "I am conferring with Nobu, who is more of a specialist in the area of mental and emotional trauma. He explained to me that this type of catatonia is a sign that Byakuya-sama is struggling to cope with his challenges more internally, so much so that he has ceased to function outwardly, except for necessary physical functions. There is no telling how long he will be like this, so medically, I recommend that the council should follow the plans our leader left in place for situations such as this."

"We anticipated that," Nori acknowledged.

He touched Tetsuya lightly on the arm.

"Tetsuya, the council has voted to enact emergency orders allowing you and our council to act on Byakuya's behalf. You are given council approval to make his medical decisions, as he has directed, and to oversee the investigation of his assault. The test results forwarded to us make it clear that Byakuya was assaulted and there is substantial evidence that Kuroki Taigen was his attacker. With your permission, we will issue a complaint to Central 46 and will inform the Kuroki leader of our intent to bring the matter before the Central 46 sages."

"Do you think it's good to be taking action like that while Byakuya's still out of it?" asked Ichigo, "I know it isn't my decision to make, but…"

"I understand your worries," Nori acknowledged, his expression sympathetic, "but we are already being pressed to make a statement to Central 46 because of Kuroki Taigen's public statements. Add to that, we now have evidence to support our case, and it becomes clear that we must act to make certain Byakuya receives justice under the law."

"I agree with the council," Tetsuya informed the head elder, "If they will see to the legal motions, I will continue investigating this."

"Good," Nori said, nodding, "Now, the council has also recommended moving Byakuya into seclusion. We believe that he will be most comfortable and best protected during his recovery if he is moved to his retreat at Sakura no Kaiyo. We have met with Shima Aderia, as she is now taicho of the fourth division, and she will be overseeing Byakuya's counseling personally. She will meet us at the estate and work with Michio, who will be responsible for Byakuya's primary care."

"I think that Byakuya-sama would agree that is best," Tetsuya said approvingly, "I will arrange for a transport team with high security and we will move him discreetly. Did the council choose someone to represent us publicly?"

"Elder Fumio was chosen by the council," Nori answered, "He is preparing right now to issue a statement once Byakuya has left for his retreat."

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"I think we are ready then," he said quietly.

"I must return to the council hall," Nori said, taking Tetsuya's hand in a parting gesture, "We have a great deal to do today to keep things running smoothly. We are entrusting Byakuya to you, Tetsuya, because we know you will take great care in protecting and assisting him. Please inform us when you arrive safely at the retreat, and keep us up to date on anything new that your investigation uncovers."

"I will," Tetsuya promised, "Thank you, Nori-sama."

"Oh, it's nothing, my boy," Nori said, smiling sadly, "We all want to see our leader make a full recovery."

The head elder exited the bathing chamber, leaving Ichigo, Michio and Tetsuya watching, while the two attendants carefully lifted Byakuya's limp body and carried him to the edge of the pool. They laid him gently at the side of the water and dried him, then dressed him in a soft yukata and warm, comfortable robe. The attendants then moved their leader to a stretcher and carried him back to his bedroom, with the others following. The entire time, Byakuya's grey eyes remained open and unseeing. He made no sound and did not move even once as he was carried into his room and set back in the bed, resting against a pile of soft pillows.

Tetsuya watched as Michio briefly examined Byakuya, then he and the healer exited the room, leaving Ichigo with the clan leader's attendants. Torio and Koji checked a final time to make sure that Byakuya seemed comfortable, then they left Ichigo alone with the unresponsive clan leader.

Ichigo sat down in a chair beside the bed, a little quiver going through him as he took in Byakuya's strangely distant expression.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya's dark grey eyes remained fixed, and the hand Ichigo captured remained limp and motionless in his.

"Just so you know, everything is being taken care of. Tetsuya's taking care of security and the investigation, and the elders are preparing to take your case before Central 46. Everyone is doing all that they can, so that you have time to recover. Whatever you have to do, you know, it's fine. It's okay if you have to be quiet and inside your head for a while. Tetsuya told us that he went through something like that during his time in that prison. It's part of healing. So, even though, to be honest, it's kind of scary, I get it. Anyway, I'm here. Everyone is here for you."

He paused and turned as a light footstep sounded in the garden doorway and Rukia entered the room. She stopped and gazed silently at the two men for a moment, her lips tightening in reaction, then she moved closer.

"Ichigo, I heard about what happened earlier," she said, keeping her voice lowered, "Has he said anything since?"

"No," Ichigo answered, motioning for her to join him, "he hasn't moved. Michio and Tetsuya told me that it's part of him dealing with everything, so even though it's hard seeing him like this, he's trying to get better. Byakuya's a fighter. He's being as brave as anyone could be. I know I couldn't have held it together after something like that. He just needs his family and friends, and he needs time."

Rukia managed a trembling smile.

"You've been…really good to my brother, Ichigo. You haven't left him for a minute since you found him. I'm glad it was you who found him, and I know he must be also. You protected him when he really needed it. And it's not the first time you've done that."

"Byakuya is my friend," Ichigo said quietly, "We had our differences in the past, and we still disagree sometimes, but we protect and love the same people, the same things. If something like this happened to me, I would want someone to look out for me. I'm just doing what feels like the right thing. And all I've really been able to do is to sit with him."

"But that's what Nii-sama needs right now."

"Is it?" Ichigo asked, a tension entering his voice, "I don't know. I mean, we know who did this. The tests came back proving that this Kuroki Taigen attacked him. I wonder if I should be out there, making that bastard pay for what he did."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Rukia said somberly, "Byakuya is a clan leader, Kuroki Taigen is the brother of a clan leader, and you are an heir now. Clan relations are tricky. It isn't like it was when you were an outsider, Ichigo. When you accepted your place as heir, you agreed to abide by the rules of nobility."

"I don't give a damn about stupid rules if they keep me from protecting people I love, Rukia," Ichigo said, anger hardening his voice, "I'll obey them as long as they don't interfere with Byakuya getting justice for what that guy did to him. But I won't let him get away with it, no matter what the rules say."

"I know," Rukia sad sadly, taking his free hand in hers, "I'm just glad you'll try to let the elders and Tetsuya go after him, following the rules first. If that doesn't work, well you know that the ones who love Byakuya aren't going to let him get away. You, Renji, Tetsuya, Kuri and I will…"

"Now, you know Byakuya wouldn't want you getting mixed up in anything that broke the rules," Ichigo chided her, "He'd blame me for encouraging you and probably kick my ass around about it."

"Probably," Rukia chuckled, "but he would understand why I'd do something like that."

"I'd still get my ass kicked around," Ichigo complained, "You get me into too much trouble, you know."

"Oh, I get _you_ into trouble," Rukia fired back, "You're the reason I got a death sentence."

"I'm also the reason you're here alive and you didn't get executed," Ichigo reminded her, "Oh, and I did sort of handle Soul Society's problems known as Aizen and Ywach too, if you'll remember."

"But you were sort of Aizen's creation in the first place," Rukia countered, "and while you were after Ywach, wasn't it _you_ who killed the soul king?"

"That's not nice to pick on me about that," Ichigo said, scowling, "It's not like I could help it at the time, and I did beat Ywach in the end. Maybe I should go and whip Kuroki Taigen's ass. He's small potatoes after the monsters I've fought."

He flinched and stared as Rukia's hand squeezed his and she shook her head firmly.

"You going rogue and getting yourself into trouble with the other clans isn't going to help Nii-sama," she warned him, "It could end up with other innocent people getting hurt. Nii-sama wouldn't want that. Trust me, Ichigo. What you're doing is the right thing for you to be doing right now. You being beside him is a gift he couldn't have asked for, but it means everything."

Ichigo cocked his head slightly and his frown took on a curious edge.

"You act like you know something I don't," he said more seriously, "What's going on, Rukia?"

Rukia paused, biting her lip gently and considering for a moment, before she closed her eyes and sighed wearily.

"N-nothing's going on," she answered, leaning against his shoulder, "I just meant Nii-sama would appreciate you being here. That's all."

"Bullshit," Ichigo said softly into her ear, "You know something, but you don't want to tell me. You should just tell me. I'll get it out of you anyway."

"It's really nothing," Rukia insisted, "It's just…there's this look in Nii-sama's eyes when he looks at my sister's picture and remembers her."

"Yeah?" Ichigo prompted her, "And?"

Rukia shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Byakuya and feeling her heart quicken in reaction.

"I saw that look in his eyes last night while we were dancing, Ichigo," she explained, "And the person who my brother was looking at with that expression…was you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Far beneath the distant grey eyes that stared blankly and saw nothing, within the boundaries of Byakuya's gardenlike inner world, a thick, steady rain fell. It poured down onto the blossoming sakura, weighing down the fragile petals until they dropped with an odd heaviness onto the ground. A tall, masked samurai stood vigil as the rain came down, carefully guarding the silent, ghostly figure who knelt in a small clearing, just ahead of him, filling the area all around him with a steady rain of tears. Moment by moment, the pool around him grew and deepened. Beneath the mask, the samurai's painfully beautiful face frowned anxiously.

 _We have been like this before, have we not, my master?_

 _And every time, I have been by your side._

 _I know you told me when you arrived here that I cannot help you this time…that this time, it is different. I do not care about that difference. A samurai never leaves his master to despair, and I am not leaving you. You cannot ask that of me._

The samurai turned aside for a moment, reaching up and placing a hand on his heavy mask. He swallowed hard, his hand shaking slightly as it tightened and began to remove the mask. Slowly, he pulled it up, inch by inch, revealing the angelic, pale features that only Byakuya had ever been allowed to see. He disrobed equally slowly, his eyes watching his master closely as Byakuya's tears continued to fall relentlessly all around his kneeling form. When all that was left was his already drenched, white yukata, the samurai stepped closer, his bare feet carrying him to the edge of the pool of Byakuya's expelled tears. The pool hissed warningly and the tips of his toes burned painfully as the samurai advanced.

"Please do not push me away, Master."

He stepped forward into the pool and the burning feeling spread over his ankles and onto his shins.

"I was with you when your mother passed."

He moved forward again, flinching as the burning feeling crawled upward.

"I was with you when your father passed and when you lost Hisana-sama."

He reached Byakuya's side and lowered himself in front of his distressed master, ignoring the excruciating pain that radiated everywhere that Byakuya's tears touched him.

"It has always been safe to shed the tears here that you could not loose anywhere else," he said, sliding his arms around Byakuya's white clad body, "Please, I could not connect with you to strengthen you when you were attacked. Let me give you what strength I can share with you now."

The samurai waited in silence for some kind of response. All around the two, the rain fell in sheets, stripping the delicate buds from the nearby trees and leaving them bared as though in winter. Byakuya's tears continued to fall, deepening the flow around the two until the samurai began to feel the very real fear that they would drown. But even as his master's silent despair washed all around them, warmth flooded the samurai's heart in his chest as Byakuya's arms moved to accept his embrace. His head came slowly to rest on the other man's shoulder and the rain of tears began very gradually to subside.

"Arigato, Senbonzakura," Byakuya whispered, barely audibly.

The samurai gave a long sigh.

"I am sorry that I was not there when you needed me."

"You were there," Byakuya assured him, "The reason you could not connect with me was because I allowed my loneliness to lure me into drinking too much and I made myself vulnerable."

Senbonzakura shook his head firmly, turning powerful blue-violet eyes on his master.

"It was not wrong for you to want to end your loneliness, and the sin of drinking too much and making yourself vulnerable pales in comparison to the crime of someone taking advantage of your vulnerability and violating you."

Byakuya left his head rested on the samurai's shoulder, his grey eyes studying the wreckage of the inner world they shared.

"He did not only violate me," Byakuya whispered, "He violated _us_. I was hurt, but you were also, having to witness what happened and being left to pick up the shattered pieces. I am the one who should apologize."

"You do not owe me an apology," Senbonzakura assured him, "All I will ask for now is that you sleep and let us restore our strength. And when we face that man, this time, let me help you."

"That is not too much to ask," Byakuya answered, letting his stinging eyes slide shut.

A moment later, a shaft of warmth touched his cheek and Senbonzakura made a sound of surprise. Byakuya's eyes opened and he stared as a bright ginger sun broke through the grey clouds, slowly beginning to burn them away. In the distance, the pool of tears started to slowly evaporate.

"It is _him_ ," the samurai whispered, watching in wonder as the sky brightened and continued to clear, "He is with us, Master!"

"He is not just with us," Byakuya corrected the samurai, his pale lips curving upward, ever so slightly, "The truth is, Ichigo never left us."

Senbonzakura nodded in agreement, pulling back slightly to take stock of his recovering master.

"Will you sleep now?" he asked.

"I will," Byakuya answered.

The samurai supported him carefully as he rose onto still shaky legs, then the two walked slowly to a small teahouse that stood at the edge of the trees. Once inside, Byakuya laid down on a sleeping mat, turning his head slightly, so that the rays of the rising sun could still touch his face.

 _Ichigo's friendship is precious. I think that in my despair, I overlooked just what a powerful thing that is. When I return to him, I will remember that, and if all we ever are is friends, I will be content with just his friendship._

 _I do not know when I will desire love again. Ichigo may not be interested in me that way, and besides…the thought of being touched sexually sickens me now. I do not need a lover to be content in life. I just need to make a conscious decision to take the lonelier path. I will still have friends and family._

 _That is enough._

 _Seeking more has only brought me to near ruin, and…I will not let that happen again._


	5. Until Dawn Arrives

**Chapter 5: Until Dawn Arrives**

Ichigo walked silently with Rukia, alongside the slowly moving, horse drawn carriage, that was concealed in a protective waterform and pulled by Tetsuya's black Arabian and Byakuya's own paint spirit steed, Ikazuchi. Inside the carriage, Tetsuya sat alongside Shima Kurushimi on one side of Byakuya's reclined and eerily silent form, while Torio and the clan's healer occupied the other. Byakuya stared sightlessly up at the ceiling of the carriage's interior, his eyes void of emotion or cognizance. Torio adjusted the pillows more comfortably as Michio carefully monitored the Kuchiki leader's vital signs.

Ichigo held Rukia's hand as the two walked together, neither knowing quite what to say to the other and both keenly aware of the need to say something.

 _I need to do something_ , Ichigo pondered, _There must be more I can do than to sit beside him and hold his hand._

His mind drifted back to Rukia's confession from earlier in the day.

 _She said that he was wearing the expression that he wears while looking at Hisana's picture. I've seen Byakuya wearing that expression. When Rukia disappeared from everyone's memories and I was trying to help him remember her. I found him in that shrine room where he honors the family's dead. He stood tall and he wasn't shedding tears, but his eyes were so sad. He still looked heartbroken. Rukia said that Byakuya was looking that way at me._

 _I wonder if he really was._

 _Because if Byakuya was looking at me through those eyes, then it means he was suffering because he was feeling a desire for me that he, for some reason, concluded that I would not accept. I understand why he might have come to that conclusion. I've never been in a romantic relationship. I've never even considered whether I would want a female or male partner. Byakuya saw me dancing with males and females, though. Still, I never went and asked him to dance. I kinda wanted to, but I was pretty sure he'd turn me down. Maybe he was wishing that I would ask him. Maybe that's why I saw him watching me that time._

 _Damn._

 _I wish I'd realized sooner. If I had, we might not be here doing this._

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Rukia said suddenly, shocking him out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked in a startled voice, "Who says I'm blaming myself?"

Rukia gave him a look of amusement.

"It's written all over your face. It's so obvious."

"To you, maybe," Ichigo huffed softly.

"An idiot would know by looking at…"

"Hey," Renji panted, trotting to catch up with them, "sorry I'm late."

He paused and looked more closely at Ichigo.

"Huh, are you all right?" he asked, frowning.

"See?" Rukia said, shaking her head in amusement.

"See what?" Renji asked, frowning and looking around, "What's going on with you? You're both a little out of it."

Renji glanced up at the carriage and his eyes took on a sad look.

"Has he given any sign of coming out of it?" he asked.

"No," Rukia answered wearily, "He hasn't moved, changed his expression or said a thing."

"Well, Michio says that he's just processing things, and that it isn't unusual for someone who's been through something violent like this to shut down for a while," Ichigo explained, "I think Byakuya just needs some time."

Rukia sighed.

"I just hope he comes out of this soon. And it's not just because I'm worried about him. The family elders filed a complaint with Central 46 against Kuroki Taigen."

"Yeah," Ichigo acknowledged, "Tetsuya said they were going to do that. I mean, given the evidence, they sort of have to."

"At least it means that bastard is going to have to answer for what he did to Taicho," Renji suggested.

"Oh, he's answering all right," Rukia said, an edge of anger in her voice, "He's gone on a public crusade to make Nii-sama look bad. He claims that the sex was consensual, even though it was rough, and that Nii-sama's broken bones were because someone found and beat Nii-sama after Taigen left him."

"What?" Ichigo said, looking alarmed, "There isn't _anything_ that suggests something like that! We have a mountain of evidence!"

"I hope the Kuchiki elders told those assholes where they can stuff those lies!" Renji fumed.

"The elders can't really answer Taigen's explanation," Rukia said sadly, "They need Nii-sama's statement to counter his, and Nii-sama is in no state to give any account of what happened."

"It's pretty fucking clear what happened!" Ichigo snapped, "That guy beat and raped Byakuya, and now he's rewriting history so that he can just walk away clean!"

"Hey, we're not going to let that happen," Renji insisted.

"No," Rukia agreed, "we aren't. But we all have to be careful what we do and say. Taigen will be looking for any way to turn things around. Any little mistake we make could complicate things."

"I don't see how they could get much more complicated," Ichigo sighed.

"Poor Nii-sama," Rukia said sadly, "This is all too much to ask of anyone."

The three went quiet, pacing alongside the carriage as they passed through thick woods and emerged into a vast expanse of lovely sakura and plum trees. Blossoms sprinkled down everywhere around them.

 _Byakuya would normally really enjoy this_ , Ichigo thought unhappily, _So, this is where he was born. It kinda makes sense. This place is beautiful, like he is, and peaceful, like he gets when he walks in his gardens at Kuchiki Manor. Damn it! I wonder if he's ever gonna be the same._

Ichigo's melancholy deepened as he remembered the times he had provoked Byakuya's more fiery side.

 _He's really strong and he's usually in such control of himself. I just wish he'd come out of this. Seeing him like this is killing me. And if it's doing this to me, what has it got to be doing to Rukia? To Tetsuya? They're closer to him. They both look really worried. I think we all feel pretty helpless, because there's really nothing we can do while he's like this. We have to wait until he comes out of it._

Within the carriage, Kuri slipped a hand into Tetsuya's and squeezed gently, earning a tight smile from his anxious lover.

"I'm glad you're here," Tetsuya said softly, "It is…so very difficult to see Byakuya-sama like this. He is such a strong person."

"He is, Tetsu-hana," Kuri assured him, "and that it why he is going to be all right in the end. We will just gather around him. We will surround him with our love. It is all we can do, but it is a powerful thing."

Tetsuya considered his words quietly for a moment, then gave the Shima leader a curious look.

"Kuri, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, my love."

"It is a rather private question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Tetsuya assured him.

Kuri smiled.

"I will never withhold anything from you," he said easily.

He glanced at the other two men accompanying Byakuya in the carriage.

"And I am sure that Toto-san and your family's healer will not repeat what they hear."

"Of course not," Torio said respectfully.

Michio nodded.

"It is not our business."

"Very well," Kuri said, "What would you ask me, Tetsu-hana?"

"Before, at the cleansing," Tetsuya said carefully, "Ichigo asked you how you knew so much about the ritual. You didn't really answer his question. I was curious about why? D-did Kuri-sama have to undergo the cleansing for some reason?"

"Me?" Kuri mused sadly, "No. It was not me. It was after my father left to serve in the royal realm, and I was chosen to lead the family. You remember I told you that I was still a teenager. I was young, just eighteen, and only recently ascended. I was promised to your cousin, Sasune in marriage. It was after I met my Hideaki, and I had brought him home and secretly married him behind Sasune's back. I was preparing to officially end my engagement to Sasune, but I suspect that he found out. I suspect, but I do not know. I was not able to prove anything against him."

Tetsuya paled.

"Kuri, what happened? Did…did someone hurt Hideaki-sama?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears, "You never told me this!"

"No," Kuri said, kissing Tetsuya's cheek, "I could not tell you because Tetsu-hana cries when he hears of such things. He cries from the heart, because he knows this pain too well. I didn't want to cause you pain, so I did not tell you. But just before I was to tell the elders of my secret marriage, three men broke into Shima Adobe and attacked Hideaki in our own bedroom. I was supposed to have left for a short trip out of the Seireitei, but I sensed his distress and turned back. I arrived and caught the men in the act."

"And they would not admit to what they did or who sent them?" Tetsuya asked, wiping away his tears.

Kuri's expression darkened.

"They could not talk to anyone," he said solemnly, "I was still young, but I had already reached bankai. My Totsuzenshi sensed the storm in my heart that someone had laid hands on Hideaki, and she reacted before I could stop her. They were dead before they hit the floor."

Tetsuya's face paled at the thought and he couldn't speak for a moment.

"I saw my love through his cleansing and nursed him back to health after," Kuri went on, "He was unnaturally quiet sometimes after, but you understand that."

"I do," Tetsuya agreed, nuzzling under Kuri's arm, "I am glad that Hideaki-sama had you to comfort him. Having someone loving at your side when something very bad happens, makes all of the difference in the world."

He looked out the carriage window to where Ichigo held Rukia's hand as they walked alongside the slow moving carriage.

"I know that Ichigo-sama's presence has been a great comfort to Byakuya-sama."

"Yes, Ichibun knows how to be a good friend," Kuri agreed, "He can be spirited, even angry sometimes, but he has a gentle, protective side that we can all appreciate, ne?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Ichigo is a good friend," he agreed.

Tetsuya sighed wearily and leaned more firmly against Kuri, closing his eyes as the carriage continued past the trees and rolled into the estate courtyard.

"So, this is where Byakuya was born?" Ichigo said as they arrived.

"Yes," Rukia confirmed, "This is the estate called _Sakura no Kaiyo_. Ginrei-sama and Soujun-sama were also born here. It has been in the family for over a thousand years."

Ichigo paused to admire the pretty fall of blossoms from the trees that lined the entry and courtyard, the pleasant colors and scents that filled the gardens, and the tranquil look of the large home that was tucked into the trees and looked like an extension of the loveliness that surrounded it.

"It's really peaceful here," Ichigo observed, "This is a good place for Byakuya to recover."

"Hopefully, being here will help him wake up and become more lucid," Rukia said, watching as the carriage doors opened, and staff from within the house emerged to help lift him down to carry him inside.

Attendants appeared and led the visitors off to their assigned rooms. Ichigo blinked in surprise at seeing his own attendant from home waiting among the others.

"Toshi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Matsuko-san sent for me," the young man explained, leading Ichigo inside and through the house entry, "She thought you would be more comfortable having me serve you, since I know you best."

"That's good," Ichigo agreed, following the attendant down a hallway and into one of the spacious, beautifully decorated guest rooms, "I'm glad you're here."

"I've already made sure your room is in order, and I brought some things from home for you."

"That's great. I didn't have much time to think about any of that."

"You've been very focused on Kuchiki taicho," Toshi agreed, closing the door behind them, "Just let me worry about the little things for you."

"Byakuya was right," Ichigo commented, giving his attendant a little smile.

"About what, Ichigo-sama?" Toshi asked.

"Attendants are more than just helpers," Ichigo said appreciatively, "They're good friends and protectors too."

Toshi gave him a measured look.

"They can also provide important information you might need to know," the attendant said meaningfully.

Ichigo's head tilted slightly.

"Is there something you think I should know, Toshi?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Toshi answered, looking around to make sure no one was listening, "I think you should be made aware that Torio-san is taking all of this very hard."

"I bet he is," Ichigo agreed, "He and Byakuya are really close. Torio's really protective of him."

"He is," said Toshi, "and that it why he feels responsible for what happened."

"What?" Ichigo mused, frowning, "Everyone has told Torio they don't…"

"Torio-san was at the party, and it was his responsibility to watch over Byakuya-sama, in addition to seeing to his needs. It has come around through household sources that Taigen-sama has mentioned in his statements that Torio-san was responsible for Byakuya-sama's safety, and that the family has not punished him for failing in his duty. Torio-san did appear before the elders, and they agreed unanimously that he was not negligent. There were a lot of people there, and Torio-san was not able to keep track of him amongst all of the people who were dancing."

"But that should make him feel relieved, shouldn't it?" Ichigo asked, his frown deepening.

"It should," Toshi agreed, "But I think that, rather than making him feel relieved, it just made him feel more guilty, because Byakuya-sama was hurt, and he felt responsible, but he has no way to make amends."

"But he looked okay on the way over," Ichigo remembered.

"Ichigo-sama, the house attendants are carefully trained never to express their negative emotions while they are serving their masters. Torio-san naturally filters his own emotions out while he is serving, then he most likely lets them out while he is alone."

Ichigo sighed unhappily.

"It sounds like I'd better go and have a talk with him," he decided, "Do you know where he is? He'll probably be with Byakuya, right?"

Toshi shook his head.

"The healers will be examining Byakuya-sama to make sure that he handled the trip all right. So, during this time, Torio-san will be excused to eat and rest for a while. He should be in the kitchen or in his quarters, near Byakuya-sama's room. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yeah, thanks, Toshi."

He followed the attendant back down the hallway and down a second to where he could hear several healers discussing Byakuya's condition with Tetsuya. Toshi led him down a small corridor, just alongside Byakuya's room, to a smaller chamber. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Torio?" he inquired.

"J-just a moment, sir," Torio's voice said softly through the door.

Toshi and Ichigo exchanged glances as a minute or so passed, then the door to the small chamber opened. Torio looked out at them with weary eyes that looked damp and slightly red.

"I am sorry, Ichigo-sama," he apologized, "I am just very tired. I will…"

"Hey," Ichigo said kindly, "we just want to come in for a second to talk to you, okay?"

Torio bit his lip gently and looked at the floor.

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," he answered politely, regaining a measure of control, "Would you like me to bring you some tea?"

"No, I'm fine," Ichigo assured him, "I just want to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh, I am fine, sir," Torio said quickly, "I have just not been sleeping well."

"You've been with Byakuya almost every minute," Ichigo said appreciatively, "You've been a real comfort to him."

An agonized look crossed the attendant's face and fresh tears rose in his eyes. Toshi stepped forward and embraced his crumbling friend.

"S-sorry!" Torio sobbed, "I'm sorry, Ichigo-sama!"

Toshi led the shaky attendant to his bed and the two sat down. Ichigo sat down in a chair, facing them.

"What are you apologizing for?" Ichigo asked, "You've gotta be exhausted. You should be letting yourself rest, not feeling bad about something that isn't your fault."

"B-but it is! I should have kept Byakuya-sama in my sights. I…"

"There were a lot of people there," Ichigo reminded him, "and you weren't the only one whose job it was to be watching. The elders have cleared you of any wrongdoing, Torio. And that's the truth of it. You didn't do a thing wrong."

"B-but we are trained to protect our masters while we are with them!" Torio objected.

"Listen to me," Ichigo said firmly, but not unkindly, taking Torio gently by the shoulders, "There was nothing you could have done. All of you at the party that night had your hands full, trying to keep track of him among all of those people. You did everything humanly possible to protect him. But think about the kind of guy that Taigen is. You are an attendant, and I know attendants hear what is going on in both their own households and others."

Torio nodded.

"I knew he wasn't a good man. I just…didn't imagine that he would try to do something like this, in a crowded place like that. It's crazy, what he did."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "it is. It was unexpected, and we were all blindsided. All of us. You taking the blame on yourself isn't going to help Byakuya. He needs you, Torio. You have to stay focused on helping him. You can't do that if you are beating up on yourself. C'mon, lie down and rest a little. You…"

Ichigo broke off as a hell butterfly flitted into the room and paused in front of him.

"Ichigo," said Rukia's voice, "we thought you would want to know quickly and this was faster than looking for you. The Kuroki clan has made an objection to our family's suit. It was expected they would, but you should hear what they have said in their official response."

 _I have reviewed the charges filed by the Kuchiki clan,_ said Kuroki Raiden's smooth voice, _and I reject their accusations against my brother. We will appear as requested, before the council and provide evidence that the intercourse between my brother and Kuchiki Byakuya was entirely consensual. Both had been drinking, but Byakuya was cognizant enough to dance with my brother. We also contend that the larger injuries to Byakuya were sustained after he and my brother were intimate. We would say more, but we are having problems obtaining information from the Kuchiki family, although we have several times requested full disclosure of all information they have. The charges against my brother, plainly put, are absurd. The Kuchiki clan provided bodyguards and attendants for the party and have not taken punitive action on any of them, meaning that they believed that the supervision was adequate. Byakuya was dancing with my brother and left the hall of his own free will. He may regret his choice to allow my brother to copulate with him, especially in such a scandalous way. My brother has also been disciplined for taking such an unsavory action, unfitting of a noble prince. But this, in no way, is an admission of any criminal wrongdoing. The charges against my brother are false, and we will gladly defend him._

"Bastard!" Ichigo snapped, as Torio deflated again and fell against Toshi, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't listen to him," Toshi said soothingly, "He is only trying to get his brother out of trouble."

"B-but you heard him!" Torio cried brokenly, "We should have been punished for letting our leader be hurt! Because we didn't, that man may walk free!"


	6. Healing Hands

**Chapter 6: Healing Hands**

The soft, steady pitter pat of raindrops invaded the silence in Byakuya's distanced mind, bringing him very slowly back to awareness. He kept his breathing slow and even, opening his eyes and looking up at the dark ceiling. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a light in the hallway, outside his bedroom door, flickered unsteadily. A breath of rain freshened air seeped in through the seams around the balcony doors, tickling his senses and making his heart throb with a desperate longing for how things had once been.

 _This was such a happier place when Father and I would come here while I was a small child. There was nowhere within its boundaries that was not beautiful, nowhere at all where I would feel unsafe. It was a carefree existence I had back then. I know better than to harbor a desire to go back. There is no going back. For us, time moves ever forward, taking happy and sad things, bad and good things…all things of all kinds, and wrapping them away into our memories. We can recall them, but we can never have them back._

He felt a tiny tremor in his abdomen and looked down for a moment, moving a hand to rest over the spot. He could feel the new reiatsu of the child inside him.

 _This little one deserves a childhood as carefree and as filled with love as the one I had._

Byakuya felt a soft burning in his eyes.

 _I don't want anything around my child to be ugly or wicked, to cause my child pain. And I know how the noble children are. They can be cruel to someone they know to be different. But, what are my choices? Do I surround this one with lies to protect him or her from the pain? Do I shroud my child in secrets that we can never tell? But lies are undone eventually by truth and secrets are uncovered. The pain will come, one way or another._

 _Or…?_

He swallowed hard and rubbed his bare belly under the blankets.

 _Is it better for this child never to draw breath?_

 _No._

 _I could never…_

He turned his head slightly and spotted Ichigo, curled up in the attendant's recess. Torio's reiatsu felt disturbed, but he seemed to be nearby, and sleeping fitfully. Moving cautiously to avoid making a sound, Byakuya slid out from under the covers, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed and rising slowly. His legs shook slightly under him, but he made his way across the room and opened the balcony doors. Thunder boomed more closely and he looked back over his shoulder to see Ichigo stir and turn to face away from him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Byakuya walked out onto the balcony, leaving the doors open. He couldn't fathom why, even in his nightclothes and with his feet bare, he couldn't seem to feel the cold that should have come with the storm. Instead, he felt a disconcerting numbness, a distance from everything that brought with it an ache of deep loneliness. He stood on the wooden balcony for a moment, with rainwater creeping in between his toes and droplets splashing onto his exposed hair, face and hands. Then, fighting the limiters he wore enough to use his flash step, he leapt onto the railing, then splashed down onto the muddy ground.

Dark, burdened eyes scanned the area, but he found himself alone. He turned onto an old, familiar trail that he could have followed with his eyes closed, and even in the dark, with the rain making odd streams along the ground, he could sense every turn of the pathway. He followed it through a stand of plum trees, then out onto a rise where the trees thinned and offered a lovely view of the sky.

Above him, thick, black clouds roiled and turned restlessly. Intermittent flashes lit his face and he felt the deep vibration of barely restrained electricity. The thunder boomed angrily and rain fell in sheets, drenching his thin clothing and finally earning a shiver of response from the noble's barely responsive nerves. A shudder went through his lean form and his breath misted when he exhaled. But he looked up at the troubled sky, letting the drops splash into his eyes, letting his eyes overflow and the wetness stream down his face. He sucked in deeper, more agitated breaths and when he exhaled again, he made a low sound of distress.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo's voice spoke out tentatively, as though not wanting to startle him.

A harder shiver passed through the noble.

 _What he must be thinking of me!_

He stood frozen, breathing out icy mist and trembling with cold and uncertainty.

 _There is nothing I can say that will keep him from seeing just how insane this is._

"Look, I don't want to…bother you," Ichigo went on, "It's just that it's cold and I thought you could use this."

Byakuya sucked in a surprised breath as a warm, heavy cloak wrapped around his shoulders. Instantly, he was taken back in time.

 _Where did you think you were going, dressed in your nightclothes, segare?" Soujun chuckled, wrapping a warm, thick cloak around his shoulders._

 _He didn't bother to chide Byakuya about having come out at night to moongaze alone, but offered him a warm hug and then a had to hold onto as they looked up into the stars together._

"It's not such a good night for moongazing," Ichigo commented, "with all of the clouds blocking the sky, but the rain does feel good."

Byakuya struggled to find some kind of response to offer him, but his mind refused to present anything. He drew in a shaky breath and released it in a sigh.

"You must think I've lost my mind," he said softly.

He was surprised all over again as Ichigo's warm hand slid into his cold, damp one.

"No. You've been through something awful," Ichigo reassured him, "And you've got a hard decision to make. No one can blame you for being stressed out or doing whatever you can to work through everything. I'm just glad you're awake now and talking to me."

Ichigo went silent, just holding his hand and following his gaze up to where a tiny bit of the moon shone through the clouds. Byakuya felt a throb of gratitude for the reprieve and tightened his hand on Ichigo's to let him know he had heard. He breathed in more deeply, letting the cold air swirl inside him, giving him a feeling like waking after a long slumber.

"I do not want to abort my child," he said finally, "but lying and keeping secrets are troubling options. Yet, if I raise this child at Kuchiki Manor, with everyone knowing what happened to me, he or she will suffer horribly, both from the way people will treat him or her and how the truth will weigh upon this child's heart. There seems no right decision to make."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "sometimes there isn't. But you still have time to think about it, right?"

"I do," Byakuya agreed, "But no amount of thought is going to make any of these choices more palatable. They all will have heavy repercussions, for both me and my child."

"I wish there was something I could do to make this easier for you," Ichigo said sincerely, turning to face Byakuya, "But it's not my decision and I'm short on ideas. All I really can do is be here and listen. It doesn't seem like much."

Ichigo noted a very slight tugging at Byakuya's lips.

"Thank you."

Ichigo smiled sadly, hesitating for a moment, then slipping his arms around Byakuya and watching as surprise lit the Kuchiki leader's dark eyes and after a moment of uncertainty, he let his head rest on Ichigo's warm shoulder. For several minutes, neither man moved except to breathe as the rain came down steadily, all around them.

"You know," Ichigo said finally, "I wanted to ask you to dance that night."

"You did?" Byakuya asked, frowning into his shoulder.

"Uh-huh."

"What made you decide not to?"

Ichigo sighed regretfully.

"I was pretty sure you'd say no," he answered, "I don't know why that bothered me so much at the time, but…"

"I would have had to refuse," Byakuya replied honestly, "I am not allowed to dance as you and the younger adults do."

"Well, what if I had asked you for a waltz?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to meet Byakuya's curious eyes, "What would you have said then?"

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I would have asked if you knew how to dance a proper waltz."

"Well, it might not be as proper as yours, but I can dance the traditional way too," Ichigo chuckled, "Want to see?"

"Wh-what? Here?" Byakuya asked, blinking water out of his eyes and gazing intently at Ichigo.

"Sure," Ichigo said, keeping his smile warm and straightening his back, "Why not?"

He moved into a traditional dance position, keeping one arm around Byakuya and taking one slender hand in his.

"Just do not send us over that cliff," Byakuya said, dryly, "It is dark and the ground is slippery."

Ichigo looked deeply into Byakuya's uncertain eyes.

"Trust me," he said more softly, "I'm not going to let you fall."

"And do try not to step on my feet, as they are bare."

"So are mine," Ichigo laughed, "I was in a hurry to catch up with you, so I just managed to grab the two cloaks for us. There was no time for finding shoes."

"I see."

"I kinda wish we had some music," Ichigo mused, stepping forward to begin the dance.

"There is already music," Byakuya whispered, the wet strands of his hair whipping around his lovely face, "Don't you hear it?"

And listening more closely, he could hear the steady beat of the falling rain, intermingled swishes of water and waving branches, and the whistle of the wind that spun around the two, nudging them this way or that. As much as his heart ached for what Byakuya must be feeling because of the assault and unexpected pregnancy, they seemed to have found a tiny corner of happiness, a moment away from the inescapable heartbreak. He wasn't sure how long they went on, dancing as though to real music and watching the lightning reflecting in each others' spellbound eyes. But finally, Byakuya made a sound of discomfort and pulled free of him, moving to the edge of the cliff to expel the sickness, while Ichigo held him gently from behind.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "You shouldn't be out here like this. I should have convinced you to go back right away."

"I am not ill," Byakuya assured him, "I am with child. This is normal."

"Will you let me take you back now?" asked Ichigo, squeezing his hand.

Byakuya frowned as Ichigo helped him to his feet.

"I am fine," he insisted, "I can walk back now. I do not need to be carried like a child."

"I know," Ichigo answered, caressing his fingertips tenderly, "I just want to do what I can to make things easier in what ways are possible. No one has to know if I carry you a little."

"Ichigo…" Byakuya whispered, freezing in place as the Shiba heir leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on his lips.

"What?" Ichigo inquired, gazing into his widened eyes, "Was it wrong for me to do that?"

"No," Byakuya assured him, "it wasn't wrong. I just wonder if we shouldn't do this while under such…extreme circumstances."

"You like me, don't you?" Ichigo asked, "Byakuya, I saw the way you looked at me while we were at the celebration. I told you that I wanted to dance with you. I get that you're dealing with a lot right now, and I won't put any pressure on you. It was just a kiss. I won't ever do anything that you don't want me to. You can trust me."

"I do not doubt your sincerity," Byakuya said softly, shivering and nuzzling under his chin, "And I confess that I do feel drawn to you. I just do not know what I will be able to offer you, after this is all played out. I do not know what will be left of the person you were falling in love with…the person who was falling in love with you."

"Don't worry about that right now," Ichigo advised him, kissing a soft earlobe, "Let's take this slowly, one step at a time. Right now, all I want to do is be here for you. I want to give you a safe place. I want to hold you against me so that you can sleep. I want to give you a place to put everything that's hurting you."

"And what will you get back in return?" Byakuya chided him, "Ichigo, I am pregnant with the offspring of my rapist. No matter what choice I make, damage will be done to this child, and to my heart. I do not want you investing so much in something…someone who might not be able to give you anything but pain."

"Let me worry about that, all right?" Ichigo said, lifting Byakuya off his feet.

A little jolt went through him at how light he felt, but he kept his lips smiling and carried Byakuya down from the rise and back through the dripping trees. He paused beneath the balcony, noting that Torio was waiting at the entry doors, his face reflecting silent agony as he led them to the bathing chamber and removed Byakuya's soaked clothes.

"Shall I summon Toshi to assist you?" the attendant asked.

"No," Ichigo answered, glancing at Byakuya, "and if it's okay, I'd like to take care of Byakuya, myself."

Torio met Byakuya's eyes questioningly.

"Go and rest," Byakuya directed him, "I am in…capable hands."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," Torio replied, bowing respectfully, "Goodnight, sirs."

"Goodnight, Torio. Sleep well."

Byakuya walked out to one of the heated waterfalls and stood beneath it, letting the blazing stream run down his body, slowly warming him from head to toe. He flinched only slightly when Ichigo's hands first touched him, then leaned against the younger man, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of those caring hands running all over his chilled flesh and chasing away the cold. He worked soap into a lather, then watched quietly as Byakuya moved in, under the water and washed it away. Ichigo's fingers sank into the long strands of his hair, massaging in the shampoo, then washing it away. He was almost asleep on his feet when Ichigo finished and guided him back to the edge of the bathing pool, where Torio and Toshi met them to dry them off and dress them again in clean, warm nightclothes.

"I believe I told you to go to bed," Byakuya chided his attendant.

"I am sorry for disobeying," Torio apologized, "but it was too hard to go to sleep until I knew that you were comfortable."

"Well, I am fine now," Byakuya yawned, "and I have Ichigo to watch over me while you rest. Tomorrow may be another difficult day. We all need what rest we can manage."

"Would you like a sleep kido to help you drop off?" Torio offered.

Byakuya froze and stiffened for a moment as a memory flashed in his mind of him leaning against Kuroki Taigen and feeling a shock that made his legs collapse.

"Byakuya-sama, are you all right?" Torio inquired worriedly.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo called to him in a concerned tone.

Byakuya shook his head dismissively.

"I am sorry," he apologized, "I…was dizzy for a moment. I need to sleep."

He stumbled back to his room with Ichigo at his side and tumbled into bed, pulling Ichigo down with him and turning instinctively towards him.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?" Ichigo asked, running his fingers through the damp end of Byakuya's hair.

Byakuya sighed.

"It would be a relief not to be alone," he confessed, "I am not promising anything."

"And I'm not asking you for anything," Ichigo whispered back, "Shh, just go to sleep."

Byakuya nodded into his shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in Ichigo's warm, masculine scent, his mind replaying the gentleness with which he had been held, first while they were dancing, then while bathing together and even as he laid in his bed.

 _I feel guilty because I really do not know what will be left of me when this…but what am I thinking? This is not something that will end. It is something that has shifted everything in my life, and it will have repercussions for a very long time. It is selfish to lean on Ichigo so much, but it feels so good to have him close like this. I wonder if this really is all right. At the same time, I cannot let go. I do not know if this is survival…or weakness._

"Stop thinking so much," Ichigo breathed in his ear, "I can feel the tension in your body. Relax and let everything go. Trust me, you're safe here. I won't let anything hurt you. I won't let anything touch you. Let everything go and sleep, Byakuya."

Byakuya felt a touch of surprise that the words soothed him so completely, that he was able to close his eyes without seeing anything disturbing, that the garbled voices of imperfect memory left him alone, and that he slept soundly in Ichigo's arms until morning sickness brought him awake in the early hours of the next morning. Even then, the Shiba heir was there, holding him and rubbing his belly gently, infusing his weary body with calming reiatsu.

 _I have always known Ichigo to be a kind and loyal friend. I just never realized that he considered me one of them. That…is a beautiful gift._


	7. Hearing

**Chapter 7: Hearing**

 **(Thanks so much to everyone reading and supporting this story. Special thanks to Queentlc for input helpful to the storyline. I am still on the road and without good Internet, so I will be catching up with shout outs after tomorrow. Thanks again for your kind words and awesome enthusiasm! Love to all, Spunky)**

Byakuya felt a warm, gentle throb, deep in his abdomen and slid a hand lazily down to rub his slightly swollen belly. As his hand descended, it encountered another that had spread out across the area, just below his navel and over the place where his baby grew. An even more radiant feeling went through him at finding Ichigo still curled up against his side and snoring softly in his ear. He blinked slowly, watching as a slow trickle of Ichigo's reiatsu leaked from his fingers and seeped into the pale, white flesh of Byakuya's abdomen.

 _He is stabilizing our reiatsu? Of course, he could not possibly know, but that is a task usually seen to by the baby's father. I would not allow Kuroki Taigen to touch me ever again, not even for that purpose. But with Ichigo…_

He froze for a moment as Ichigo's eyes opened and blinked, then traveled slowly down Byakuya's body to where his hand rested. He blushed as he realized what he had been doing and started to pull his hand away, only to have it captured and his fingertips gently kissed before Byakuya let go.

"S-sorry," Ichigo apologized, "I didn't know what I was doing. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Offend me?" Byakuya repeated curiously, "Did you not understand that you were comforting me and helping me keep my energies balanced with my child's, while we slept? I am not offended. I am grateful."

"I was what?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"The baby's growing reiatsu is unique and separate from mine," Byakuya explained, "so it puts pressure on my system, which is feeding the reiatsu, but is not completely compatible. Usually, when a breeder male is impregnated, the father will add his reiatsu to balance out the bearer and child's, thus relieving the pressure on the bearer's systems and offering a more comfortable and safe gestation."

"I'm glad I could help," Ichigo replied, "but is it okay that I'm not the baby's father and I'm doing this?"

Byakuya nodded as Ichigo looked down at the place where his hand had been resting, then met Byakuya's eyes almost shyly.

"Do you want me to keep doing it?" he asked tentatively.

"I do find it calming and pleasant," Byakuya assured him, "And it is fine that you are not the baby's father, as long as the three of us have a powerful enough resonance, which, it seems, we do. If we did not, there would be no stabilizing effect."

"Oh," Ichigo said, his smile warming and the little flush on his skin remaining as he set his hand on Byakuya's little baby bump and continued the infusion, "Well, just tell me when to stop."

A deeper warmth flooded Byakuya's insides as he watched Ichigo's expression change from uncertainty, to curiosity, then to unexpected affection.

"I can feel the baby's soul!" Ichigo said, grinning widely, "That's _amazing_ , Byakuya!"

He paused and his smile faded slightly.

"I mean…" he corrected himself, struggling for words.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said quietly, "I do have mixed feelings sometimes because of how this child was made, but understand that I love this child. I feel only love when I connect with the baby's soul. And for those moments of connection, what happened with the baby's father leaves my mind. All I can feel is that small, innocent soul, reaching out to mine and desiring life and a place with others souls like itself. This child does not know the circumstances of his or her conception. Nothing matters but that the child knows I am here and that I want to help him or here reach this place also. This time we have with the baby's reiatsu growing in my body is time that will cause us to bond. This will ensure trust that I will care for my child and that my child will happily depend on me for his or her needs. The additional presence of the father's reiatsu widens the world of the approaching soul. It begins to create in the child's soul, the meaning and importance of family…something that you and I understand is paramount to having a happy and well adjusted life."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "family is really important."

A troubled look entered Byakuya's eyes, clouding them slightly and making Ichigo look back at him questioningly.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, "You look like something's bothering you. Is there anything I can do?"

"I am not sure there is," Byakuya sighed, "I was just thinking that the choices that I have been given for directing my child's future…none of them allow me to pass on the importance of family as I wish to. If I abort the child, if the body forms, it will be quietly cremated and buried without ceremony or connection to the family. If I have the child raised by a surrogate family, only to take him or her back into my family later, I will disrupt that other family they have and bring them in as an outsider. If I leave them in the care of a Rukongai family permanently, my child will never hear from me the rich history that we share. Passing on our family's history…"

"Byakuya paused, lost for words.

"I know how important that is to you," Ichigo prompted him, "And I think you're right. None of the ways you've been given to keep the baby will let you do that the way you want to."

"I know that you do not always approve of the ways of the noble families," Byakuya acknowledged, "and I actually agree with you on many counts. But I do think having a connection to one's history is a critical factor in who that person becomes. Think about how your own experience has shaped you. You were raised by your father, but never told about your past. And…"

Ichigo nodded.

"It's hard for me now to picture myself as a Shiba. I can't really feel like a quincy either, because I only learned of my mom's past during the war. Yeah, I get it. You're right."

"Irrespective of how this child came to be, my child is a Kuchiki. I want my child to know in full the beauty and deep responsibility that comes with that."

"And if I know you, you're going to find a way to do that," Ichigo said firmly.

Byakuya considered his words silently for several minutes, his eyes focused on Ichigo's caressing hand.

"I want to," he admitted, "I may even know a way. But…what I do not know is if it would be right to ask this of someone."

"What do you mean? Ask what?"

Byakuya bit his lip gently and continued.

"The rules about my choices are mostly scripted and are meant to set boundaries, but within those boundaries, there could be room for interpretation."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I could offer the child to someone I knew would give me latitude to pass our history on, and to share my values with him or her."

"You mean, like give the kid to a friend? Someone close to you, but not family?"

"Exactly," Byakuya affirmed, "I would, of course, need to gain the approval of a majority of the elders, but you have seen that they have been extremely accommodating, so far."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "they've been pretty supportive, especially Nori."

My greatest concern in taking that route is finding a person, not only willing and capable of raising my child, but someone who understands the importance of making the child feel connected to both families he or she is part of. It is a great burden to take on."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, smiling, "Kids are great. I still remember helping my mom with Karin and Yuzu when they were born. And if you have a noble friend who helps you out, then the person will probably have attendants to help with the harder stuff, like potty training and tantrums. It wouldn't be so bad. Heck, if you asked me, I'd do it for you."

Ichigo watched in surprise as Byakuya's eyes betrayed a wondering and hopeful look. A little frightened twinge touched his insides as he realized.

"You…wanted to ask _me_?" he said haltingly.

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I was thinking that with your level of resonance with us, and because you are proving to be an invaluable friend to me, that you might be willing to take on this burden."

"Wow," Ichigo managed, paling and blinking to clear his reeling mind, "Byakuya, that's…"

"Maybe it is wrong," Byakuya went on, "and maybe you are not ready for such a thing. I will not think any less of you for refusing. I just cannot think of anyone else to whom I would entrust something so dear to me."

Ichigo gazed back at Byakuya wordlessly, his spinning mind trying to make sense of what was happening.

 _Byakuya would trust me to raise his child?_

"I can see that you need time," Byakuya added, reading his expression, "or maybe…you are not ready to take on more while you are still settling in. I understand. I only meant for you to know…"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, "Of course I'll do it. I was just surprised that you'd ask me. Byakuya, we've been on different sides before."

"And I have accused you in the past of disrespecting and treading on our noble pride. But the truth is, you and I were never so far apart in our values. I was chained by rules and traditions that you did not respect because they made no sense to you. Much of what you believed, I did also. But I was not allowed to express that. When you broke my sword, you freed me from those chains. From that point, I could not oppose you anymore. And I grew to trust that you would not tread upon those things that were truly dear to me. You valued them too…Rukia, Renji, placing what was right over what was expected. You could do all of that when I could not. Is it any surprise that I would trust you to raise the child that I cannot?"

Ichigo stared at Byakuya incredulously for a moment, then reached out and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Byakuya," he managed, his eyes burning at the corners, "I promise I'll make sure your kid knows they're connected to you. You can be as involved as you want to be. I know you have a lot to pass on."

"I am the one who needs to be thanking you," Byakuya countered, "It is a great weight off of my heart to know that someone like you will be the center of my child's life. He or she will need to be extremely strong to handle the pressures of carrying such a past along with connection to our family."

"Your kid is going to grow up feeling proud to be connected to you. We'll figure out the best way to tell them, when the time's right. There don't need to be any lies. We'll find a way together to give this kid the truth."

"I feel so relieved," Byakuya sighed, leaving his head rested on Ichigo's shoulder, "You have no idea."

"Everything'll be okay. I promise," Ichigo said, resting his chin on the top of Byakuya's head.

The two looked up at the doorway as Torio tapped politely on the doorframe to gain their attention.

"Yes, Torio?" Byakuya greeted his attendant.

"Toshi-san is bringing breakfast for the two of you," Torio explained, stepping into the room, "I will dress you for the meeting with our elders before the hearing."

Byakuya extricated himself from Ichigo's arms and climbed out of bed, pausing as a wave of dizziness passed over him and he paled slightly.

"You all right?" Ichigo asked, appearing at his side and wrapping an arm around him.

"Fine," Byakuya assured him, "Dizzy spells are normal enough, whether because of the gestation or the limiting of my reiatsu."

"Well, can we take off the limiter during the daytime at least?" Ichigo inquired, "It's really just for when you're sleeping, right?"

"That's fine," Torio assured him, "I will remove it."

Byakuya gave a sigh of relief as his attendant removed the restrictive bands.

"Thank you, Torio," he said gratefully.

The three moved into the dressing area, where Torio had laid out a comely formal green kimono with gold trim around the edges. The attendant removed Byakuya's yukata and replaced it with another before setting the kimono over it and fastening the lovely garment in place.

"That looks great on you," Ichigo said appreciatively.

"Thank you."

May I dress you as well?" Torio asked Ichigo, "You will be attending both meetings, ne?"

"I can go to the Kuchiki elders' meeting?" Ichigo asked.

"They understand and appreciate the support you have been for me during all of this," Byakuya assured him, "You are welcome to attend with me."

Ichigo nodded.

"I don't enjoy being all dressed up, but it's for a good cause."

He watched as Torio removed his yukata.

"Did Toshi bring something over for me to wear?"

"Byakuya-sama's tailor has provided a kimono for you to wear." Torio informed him.

"What? In a night? That's not possible. I know how long those things take to make. You're kidding me, right?"

He stared in surprise at the handsome earth-toned garment that the attendant produced from the closet, admiring the gold accents that seemed to match those on Byakuya's clothing.

"Please consider this a gift from us," Torio said, flushing around his face and throat, "All of us who serve Byakuya-sama know what you have done for him during this difficult time. You are a true friend, Ichigo-sama."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, smiling, "You didn't have to do this…"

"We wanted to," Torio said, smiling back at him, "We've felt helpless knowing how to help our leader, but you have been a great comfort that we wish we could be."

"Well, you've been a comfort to Byakuya too," Ichigo insisted, "All of you."

"You have," Byakuya agreed, "I am grateful, Torio."

"It is the least we can do, Byakuya-sama."

Ichigo felt a shaft of surprise pass through him at the softness and comfortable feel of the material Torio wrapped around him.

"This looks and feels amazing!" he said appreciatively, "My kimonos always feel pretty rigid."

"Our tailor is gifted at providing clothing that it both pleasing to the eye and comfortable to wear," Torio explained.

"I'll have to borrow him when I have my next fitting," Ichigo chuckled.

"Please inform Nobu of our gratitude," Byakuya instructed his attendant.

Byakuya and Ichigo exited the bedroom and headed down the interior hallway to a small dining room, where Rukia, Renji, Tetsuya and Kuri were already seated and waiting. The group dug into their meal heartily.

"That's an awesome kimono, Ichigo," Rukia complimented him, "It looks like Nobu's work."

"It is," Ichigo confirmed, "Torio and the other attendants had him make it for me."

"All of the house staff and security personnel are grateful to you," Tetsuya said approvingly.

"So, are you going to the elders' meeting?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, Byakuya asked me to go along."

"If they start making clothes for you, you're part of the family now," Renji chuckled.

"Kinda like you," Ichigo said, grinning.

The group continued their lighter conversation, carefully avoiding discussion of the meeting until they had finished their meal and exited into the courtyard.

Byakuya mounted his paint stallion with Ichigo behind him, while Tetsuya and Kuri climbed onto their respective mounts to ride as escort. There was little conversation as the four approached the Kuchiki council hall and ascended the steps, joining Byakuya's elder relations in the main meeting hall. Nori called the meeting to order and began to read the agenda. He was forced to pause as a hell butterfly arrived and flashed brightly to indicate an official communication from the Noble's General Council. All eyes watched as the little insect delivered its message.

 _By order of the Grand Councilor, any action regarding the illegitimate issue of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuroki Taigen is hereby suspended._

At Ichigo's side, Byakuya paled visibly.

"How did they even know there was a child?" Ichigo whispered.

"They shouldn't," Byakuya whispered back, "Ichigo, this is not good."

 _It has come to our attention,_ the message went on, _that the intercourse between Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuroki Taigen has produced a child. Pursuant to the rules of the Noble's General Council, the Kuroki leader, Kuroki Raiden, has petitioned the council for rights to his brother's son. As you know, because of the claim on the part of the Kuchiki clan that the child is the product of rape, Kuchiki Byakuya cannot claim the child as heir, nor allow him or her to wear the Kuchiki name. As the Kuroki clan leader has the right to claim any child of Kuroki descent as his own heir, he wishes to appear in council to register his claim to Byakuya's child, and to ensure that the child's welfare is not endangered in any way._

What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo demanded, glaring at the horrified faces of the elders, "What are they trying to do?"

"They are forcing me to both bear this child," Byakuya said numbly, "and to turn my child over to their clan when the child is born."

"This is an outrage!" Nori exclaimed, "Obviously _someone_ had to give that information to the Kuroki family…and since most of those entrusted with the information are sitting in this room, I _demand_ to know who gave them that information!"

"I think you overstep, accusing us like that," Councilor Isas said, frowning, "In any case, we have little time to form an answer. I would be interested in hearing what Byakuya has to say."

Several others of the elders quietly echoed their colleague's sentiment. Nori sighed.

"Byakuya, you know that as long as we hold the charge of rape against Kuroki Taigen, you cannot claim your own child as an heir, stopping Kuroki Raiden's claim. If you agree that the sex was consensual, then you could claim the child, but you would have to drop your suit against Taigen and make a public apology for the attack on their honor."

"No way!" Ichigo said, standing and taking up a position in front of the stunned Kuchiki leader, "There is no way that asshole is going to strong-arm Byakuya into lying about what happened to him! And they're not going to use the baby to make him do it!"

"And what do you suggest Byakuya should do?" Nori asked, not unkindly, "Our rules tie his hands and the Kuroki knows it."

Byakuya gave a shuddering sigh.

"At least if I give up the suit, I could protect my child. I could raise my child here."

"Byakuya, you're not thinking straight," Ichigo said, turning back to face the Kuchiki leader, "They're just trying to get out of what really happened. That guy raped you! Please, don't tell me you're going to let him get away with lying about it!"


	8. What is Right

**Chapter 8: What is Right**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(My apologies for the more than a week hiatus. I was just taking stock and dealing with the fallout of the recent presidential election. These are difficult days for a lot of Americans as word of racist incidents plague the news and women, minorities and LGBTs face uncertainty that their rights will be protected. Amidst the chaos, it is good to get my muse going again to bring back some emotional balance. Anyway, my deepest gratitude to Winterheart2000 (Ah, wait until the hearing begins and Taigen and his brother get to work. You think you hate them now...), PrivateCaller (Here you go! And I will be updating the stories you requested in your PM, now that I am back on my horse and riding. :) Thanks for the requests!), ShariBerry89 (I will work hard to get you another update soon.), Willow (Yes! First, I am alive and well, just was percolating and coming to terms with RL things. Secondly, I will keep this going and thirdly, more Kenpachi stories will be thundering along soon!), Aizenfan6969 (Ichigo will be his impulsive self, so Taigen had better watch out.), Picklez80 (Anything for you! You've always been such a great friend.), Yukino76 (Nobles do put on a lot of airs and try at all costs to avoid public embarrassments. They are pretty ridiculous sometimes...yeah, more than sometimes!), Kisuke Byakuya (The thing about bullies is that eventually, there's someone they can't bully and they pay handsomely for their bad deeds.), Jaundrie (Here you go! And thanks for the request. I am so glad to be able to write again. My mind gets so full when I don't.), Adalie Delacroix (Byakuya is very aware that he can't just give up the rape case. And being a great strategist and one who knows the laws well, he will have his way of turning things around, even though the odds seem stacked against him. Things are far from over.), and Hisuiryuu (The catch is that if Byakuya a) gives up the case or b) loses then the child is deemed 'illegitimate, but not a child of rape.' Given that classification, Byakuya can claim the child and give him or her the Kuchiki name, but Taigen could still sue for custody of the child and there would have to be another court case to resolve that dispute. Byakuya has an idea or two about that. As he recovers, he will take steps to protect his child.) A final word of thanks to all of our American veterans, whom we honored on Friday. I am so grateful for the service of these people, who protect and defend our country. Spunky loves you!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo sat quietly on Ikazuchi's back, with his arms around Byakuya's slender waist and his mind in a whirl.

 _I don't know what to say to Byakuya now. I have no idea how to help him. It isn't enough that the Kuroki family has him in a position where he has to choose between his case and his child. After the hell butterfly from the Noble's General Council arrived, word reached us that the Kuroki leader is on TV, calling Byakuya out to publicly answer questions about that night. Was he drinking? How much? Did he not agree to dance with Kuroki Taigen? Did he agree to go outside alone with him? Did he agree to have sex with the guy and then regret doing it? The questions go on and they're horrible. I know already that Byakuya can't answer some of those questions, because he still doesn't remember what happened. He's not being given time to process. He's not being given time to think things through. The Kuroki leader knows that it's to their advantage to rush things forward, so he's doing everything he can to goad Byakuya into doing or saying something before he's ready. Luckily, the new demands from the Kuroki clan caused the Noble's General Council to delay the first hearing in Byakuya's sexual assault case. Even so, Byakuya's been really quiet since we left the council chamber._

 _What can I say to him?_

 _How can I make him understand that he isn't alone?_

Unable to think of anything to say, Ichigo slipped a warm hand into Byakuya's and rested his chin on the Kuchiki leader's shoulder from behind. Byakuya froze for a moment, seeming to exit the haze he had been in since leaving the Kuchiki council hall. His fingers moved against Ichigo's, lacing together with his and Byakuya's lips curved into a very faint smile.

 _It isn't enough_ , Ichigo sighed inwardly, _It isn't nearly enough. But it's all I can do right now._

"I am glad you are here, Ichigo," Byakuya said softly, finally breaking his long silence, "I do not know the right way to tell you just what your being here means to me."

"Where else would I be?" Ichigo asked, smiling back at him, "You're my friend. I'm not going to sit back and let you think for a second that you're alone. We won't let Taigen get away with what he did."

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"You are aware that I could very well fail to prove my case against Kuroki Taigen," he commented.

"You're not going to lose," Ichigo said firmly.

"I do not remember what happened after the shock I felt that incapacitated me," Byakuya reasoned, "and I cannot even prove that the shock I felt was a kido shock. My word may not be enough, given that I was inebriated at the time."

"But there is a huge amount of evidence that shows you were brutally raped."

"It proves I was assaulted," Byakuya corrected him, "Remember that Taigen has already admitted that we had rough sex."

"It wasn't _rough sex_ , and you know it!" Ichigo insisted, "His skin was under your fingernails. There were deep bruises on your wrists and inner thighs."

"Which could have been the result of rough sex, or at least, that is what he will argue."

"And the noble sages are gonna be that stupid?" snapped Ichigo, "They're gonna take his word over yours, when…?"

"They may not completely believe his story," Byakuya explained, "however, they realize that to decide in my favor will destroy the Kuroki name, while to rule tentatively that there is not enough proof does not brand me a liar. It only means that if there was a crime, it couldn't be proven beyond everyone's doubt. Some will be defenders of truth, whether they feel that the truth is that I consented or that I was raped. Some will overlook Taigen's guilt or innocence and focus on how it will shift clan status and alliances. Some will fear igniting hysteria in the common populace. There are more factors in the sages' minds than whether or not Taigen raped me."

"And what do you think happened?" Ichigo asked, "Byakuya, I think I know you well enough to know that you haven't been with anyone since your wife died. You've been in mourning for all of these years. And you've never had a male lover, right?"

Byakuya bit his lip gently and nodded.

"So, if you were still mourning Hisana and not even dating anyone, why would you suddenly be into having a male partner and having rough sex? It doesn't make any sense at all, and you know it."

Byakuya went silent for several minutes as his horse walked slowly down the cobbled street and Kuri and Tetsuya's mounts quietly followed.

"You are correct about those things," he answered finally, "but I know that you are aware that on that night, I was longing to end my years of mourning."

A little flush rose on Ichigo's face and throat.

"And I was not considering my feelings for a female partner. I was looking at you, Ichigo. You know this."

"But they don't," Ichigo said, frowning.

"But I will be asked if I have ever desired a male partner. As much as it would be in my favor to deny it, it would be a lie, and one that I would be caught in quickly, because of the way our connection is growing."

"You mean, because we're falling in love now?" Ichigo asked, "Byakuya, that doesn't change the fact that you were raped that night. It doesn't!"

"No," Byakuya agreed, "but it will affect how I am viewed by the sages. And it could have implications in their decision."

"I don't believe this!" Ichigo huffed in an exasperated tone, "Byakuya, you're the _victim_ here! And all I see happening is that your character, your actions and your judgment is being questioned. When does that bastard have to start answering for what he did?"

Byakuya felt a gentle twinge inside and his barely visible smile saddened.

"The truth, as difficult as it may be to understand, is that Kuroki Taigen may never have to answer for what he did. Be that as it may, such a thing is out of my hands. I will focus instead on preserving and protecting the things that matter more…the fate of this child I carry, my family's honor and dignity, and finding a way to move on from this. It is all I can truly do."

"But Byakuya," Ichigo argued, keeping his voice quiet to avoid letting it carry around the street, "have you thought about the fact that if we don't do something, Taigen is going to do this to someone else? If he gets away with raping the leader of the greatest of the noble clans, who else can stop him?"

Byakuya's face took on a haunted look, and Ichigo immediately felt that he had stepped over a line.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, "You've been through so much. I shouldn't be pressuring you to do things any way but your own."

Byakuya considered his words silently, running the fingers of one hand affectionately through his paint stallion's silken mane.

"You are a more spirited person," he answered calmly, "Perhaps you would be more vocal in defending yourself. Maybe you would even be right to do so. Maybe I am wrong. I do not know."

Ichigo felt tears rise in the corners of his eyes and he hugged Byakuya tightly

"You'll do the right thing for everyone," he said in a slightly shaking voice, "I know you will. I'm just…worried about you. I wanna hurt that guy for putting his hands on you. I wanna see him pay. But even more than that, I want to see you get well again. I want to see you smile…or get mad at me for being impulsive. I just want back the person Kuroki took from all of us."

Byakuya's laid his hands over Ichigo's, where they were wrapped around him.

"I wish I could give you that, but I think that we both know that person is gone. There are some things that change a person, and rape is one of them. Still, even though it changes some things, not everything will change. I have the ability to overcome the physical and emotional marks this has left on me. I have the strength to move on. And I hope you will believe me when I tell you that I promise you, I will do everything within my power to make sure that Kuroki Taigen both pays for what he did to me, and that he never subjects another person to this."

Ichigo buried his face in Byakuya's soft hair and the back of his shoulder as indignant tears began to overflow onto his face.

"I was wrong," he whispered into Byakuya's ear, "You haven't really changed at all."

"But I have," Byakuya persisted.

"No," Ichigo insisted, "You're still the same beautiful, strong, determined person I know. And I love that person. I love _you_ , Byakuya."

Byakuya's fingers caressed Ichigo's gently and his head turned slightly to nuzzle the Shiba heir's damp cheek.

"And when I am able, I will return that love in every way that you desire," he promised.

"I know you will. Take whatever time you need. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Neither am I," Byakuya assured him.

Byakuya and Ichigo heard Tetsuya make a sound of surprise as the group began to round a corner. To their surprise, the street leading to the gates of Kuchiki Manor was lined with more than a hundred men and women, all dressed in shades of grey, and each carrying a white rose. A tall, grey-haired woman stepped out ahead of them, and Byakuya brought Ikazuchi to a halt in front of her.

"May I ask who you are?" Tetsuya inquired, moving Arashi quickly to Ikazuchi's side.

"My name is Saito Amaya," the woman introduced herself, "and the people who you see here are all from the noble families, and are all survivors of sexual assault."

Byakuya looked at her silently for a moment, then gave Tetsuya a nod. Amaya smiled as Tetsuya edged his mount back a step, allowing the old woman to step forward to hand Byakuya one of the long stemmed white roses.

"We only wish to express to you that you are not alone in your pain, Kuchiki-sama," Amaya continued as Byakuya accepted the rose and closed his eyes briefly, breathing in its sweet scent.

"My case has yet to be heard," Byakuya answered solemnly, opening his eyes and fixing them on her again, "I do not know how the sages will rule."

"Well," Amaya said, her smile turning slightly sad, "whatever they decide will not change what happened to you. All of us gathered here are aware of the many factors that come into play when such cases are brought before the sages. The outcome will not affect what you have endured. Please…let us show you our hopes that you receive justice."

"Of course," Byakuya replied, touching his fingers to the back of the elder woman's hand, "You and the ones gathered here have my deepest gratitude. Thank you, Saito Amaya."

"You are most welcome, Kuchiki-sama. Please, proceed with our good will."

Byakuya nodded and nudged his mount in to a walk. Flanked by Tetsuya and Kuri, Byakuya continued towards the manor, watching as the silent men and women along the sides of the road, first laid their roses in front of his mount, then touched fingers to their lips and turned them in Byakuya's direction. Sensing the solemnity in the humans around them, the three horses trod gently on the offered flowers, holding their heads high as they passed. They reached the manor gates and paused as the house guards opened the way for them. Byakuya looked quietly back at the hundred or so people lining the street, then breathed a soft command to his zanpakuto that sent a swirl of lovely, pink petals that soared over the gathered well-wishers, then fluttered down all around them. He passed through the gates and stopped in the courtyard, sliding down off of Ikazuchi's back and leaning against the tall paint stallion as a wave of nausea swept over him.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo asked, sliding to the ground beside him, "You're pretty pale."

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "However, an infusion of your reiatsu would probably be soothing."

"Sure thing," Ichigo said, smiling as he curled an arm around him and followed Byakuya into his bedroom.

Byakuya entered the dressing area and found Torio waiting. His attendant's hands quickly removed the formal kimono and wrapped Byakuya in a soft, warm navy colored yukata.

"Torio," Byakuya addressed the younger man, "will you have Matsuko contact Saito Amaya and inquire what our household can do to assist her group? Have her assist them in any way that she can."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," Torio answered, stepping back as he finished adjusting Byakuya's clothing, "I will go immediately."

"That's really good of you," Ichigo commented, moving to stand in front of Byakuya.

"It is always in my mind that there are dark corners which haunt the noble clans, things that happen all of the time, but are carefully quieted so that they do not tarnish the clans' public image. We marry young men and women, many of them unwilling, for the purpose of maintaining peace and balancing power. We do not speak publicly of scandal unless, as in my case, someone violates our privacy as the Kuroki family has violated mine. We silence our own who would speak out in front of the commoners to hide discord in our ranks. I am ashamed sometimes and so, since taking over leadership from my grandfather, I have tried to encourage small changes to discourage these things, but I have not the power to end them. Still, I can act to show those who have paid the price for the clans' pride and vanity that there is a place where it is safe to speak of the hurts done to them…to speak out against the way they were victimized, not just by their abusers, but by their leaders, who failed to protect them. Sadly, the presence of some members of my own clan indicates that, as their leader, my own hands are not clean."

Ichigo rested a warm palm on Byakuya's cheek, bringing an instant blush to the Kuchiki leader's face and throat.

"You can't take the blame for everybody," Ichigo said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Byakuya's, "I'm sure you've done everything you could."

Byakuya's lips moved against his. Then, their mouths opened and they kissed more vigorously. Ichigo's hand dropped to the tie at Byakuya's waist and Byakuya stiffened suddenly and stepped back, shuddering as a dark, foggy memory returned.

 _Panting hard, he forced his stinging eyes open and tried to focus on the man who was holding him down. He felt a limiter snap into place around one slender wrist, then Taigen's snarling voice reached his ears._

" _You shouldn't be moving after that binding spell I used!"_

 _Something struck Byakuya hard across the face and he crashed back down into blackness._

"Byakuya, I'm sorry!" Ichigo exclaimed, his face paling, "I wasn't going to do anything. I swear! I was only going to do the infusion."

Byakuya managed a shaky breath. Ichigo swallowed hard and held perfectly still.

"Do you want me bring Aderia?" he asked tentatively.

"No," Byakuya whispered barely audibly, "I only…"

He stopped speaking as a wave of intense nausea gripped his insides and he abandoned the dressing area and flash stepped into the bathroom. Ichigo's face took on a look of guilt for a moment, and then he followed Byakuya into the bathroom.

"Byakuya-sama!" Torio exclaimed, bursting through the bathroom door a step behind him, "Should I bring the healer?"

"N-no!" Byakuya insisted, "I just…need to lie down. I will be fine. This is normal for a breeder male who is expecting."

Ichigo held back, his brown eyes worried as Torio helped Byakuya to his feet and helped him into bed. He sat down at Byakuya's bedside, waiting silently as the attendant brought soothing tea and a plate of crackers, then bowed and left the room. Byakuya sipped at the tea, then set the cup down and studied Ichigo's conflicted expression.

"You did nothing wrong," he assured the unsettled Shiba heir.

"Didn't I?" Ichigo asked stiffly, "I mean, I know what my intentions were, but it was obvious that you were confused because I was kissing you at the time. But Byakuya, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that," Byakuya assured him, "It was not a conscious reaction at all, but a reflex upon encountering a little bit of memory."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You remembered something?" he asked anxiously, "What was it?"

Byakuya sighed.

"It was hard to see. Even when I opened my eyes, everything was foggy, dark…distorted. I only heard Taigen say that the binding spell should have left me fully unconscious, then he struck me and I passed out."

Hot flickers of rage flared in Ichigo's chest, but he forced his voice to remain calm.

"I guess we know now that he subdued you," he said, barely containing his disgust.

"It still does not prove my case against him," Byakuya said unhappily, "And worse, it suggests that I was unconscious when he raped me, and I will not remember him actually doing that."

"But you _know_ he did!" Ichigo insisted.

"I know he did," Byakuya confirmed, "Everything points to it. My instincts tell me that is what happened. But what happened and what I can prove are two very different things. And with this latest decision of the council to allow Taigen to sue for custody of my child, I am sure that I will not convince enough of the council of Taigen's guilt."

Byakuya took a harsh, stinging breath.

"And if I persist and fail to prove that he raped me, he could win custody of the child from me."

"But, if you lost, then wouldn't you be able to claim the baby as your heir? Couldn't you at least raise the baby here, in your home?"

Byakuya considered silently for a moment.

"If Taigen is not found guilty, then yes, the elders must allow an illegitimate child that was not the product of rape to remain with me. Taigen can still sue for custody, but a council that just voted down my claim of rape will likely leave the child with me to ease their collective conscious about the insult to me. What this suggests to me is that the Kuroki leader is counting on me to drop my claim rape now. If this goes further, he may win the rape case, but he will lose access to the child we made."

Ichigo frowned and shook his head.

"Why do they want the kid so much?" he mused, "I mean, Taigen didn't know you were a breeder male, right? He didn't know when he raped you that this was gonna happen."

Byakuya's breath caught audibly and he stared at Ichigo in surprise.

"What?" Ichigo said, looking confused, "Byakuya, you didn't even know. Do you really think there was a way that the Kuroki clan _could have_ known?"


	9. The Search

**Chapter 9: The Search**

 **(For Parnita, so the cliffy doesn't drive you crazy...except that there's another one at the end of this. I am mean. Love, Spunky)**

"Byakuya, do you really think there's a way that the Kuroki clan could have known you were a breeder male, even though you didn't know?" Ichigo asked, following as he and Tetsuya accompanied the Kuchiki leader through the door that led into the family archive, "How could that be? I mean, you have the entire history of the noble families in your archive."

"It contains more knowledge and information than any other archive, save the king's own," Tetsuya informed him.

"And it may hold clues to my breeder status, as well as why the Kuroki clan would know about it and I would not," Byakuya said, heading towards a row of black leather covered books that were set in a shelf above a wooden desk and chair, "One thing that is a fact about the noble families is that there are too many secrets that leaders and their followers guard carefully. And some secrets die with clan members without ever being recorded. We may not find anything here, but it is where we must begin."

He glanced briefly at Tetsuya.

"Why don't you focus on the volumes related to your incarceration?" he suggested, "Most of the records from Itamigiri were destroyed, but there were some that might be relevant."

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Ichigo.

"We are looking for references to any illegitimate or hidden children of the Kuchiki clan. I am not the first clan member to have a child that was fathered by a rapist or to be made out of wedlock. If there is a breeder male in my history, I need to find where that ancestor is and how the Kuroki clan would know about it."

"And you think that it could be somehow related to Tetsuya's incarceration in the noble's prison?" Ichigo inquired.

"The prison was a place where a number of breeder males were executed and records of their bloodlines and connections were kept as part of the plan to destroy any remaining breeder males. There may be a reference there. Tetsuya, be sure that you search thoroughly."

"I will, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, turning toward the indicated volumes.

"What are these that you are searching?" Ichigo asked.

"These are clan leader diaries that were kept by my predecessors. I may find something in them that relates to this…some secret that would have been inscribed here for safety. Only clan leaders have access to the clan leader files, so the information would be safe there."

"So, you think that if you look, you might find someone closely related to you, who was a Kuchiki and a Kuroki?" Ichigo asked.

"It would have to be a child produced by two males," Byakuya explained, opening one of the volumes as he started towards a chair, "The Kuchiki male would have to be both a family member in my direct line of descent, and also the bearer of the Kuchiki-Kuroki child in question. That would provide evidence that the Kuroki family learned of the breeder ability in my bloodline and that they looked for an opportunity to exploit it. It would have to be a case which was never brought before the councils, because, as you remember, our sages had no idea that I could be impregnated."

Byakuya paused and bit his lip gently.

"Unless…" he breathed softly.

"Unless what?" Ichigo prompted him, pulling out a chair for Byakuya.

Byakuya remained silent for several moments, considering.

"There are those in my clan who oppose me, even if not so very openly," he reasoned, "And if this offense occurred in the family of one who opposed me, or my grandfather before me, certainly they would keep it quiet and they could be working now with the Kuroki family to see this works out for them."

"That would explain how the information about the baby got to the Kuroki clan," Ichigo said approvingly.

"It would. And if we can find evidence of this collusion, it would bolster my claim against Taigen. It would also bring into play rules that require an inquiry into any clan's play on another's power or status. I assure you, it would be extremely useful to find evidence of such a connection."

Byakuya started to sit down, then stiffened suddenly. He made a sound of pain and his face paled. The books dropped from his hands and Ichigo barely managed to catch him to ease him gently to the floor.

"Byakuya, what's happening?" Ichigo asked anxiously, "This isn't an imbalance of your reiatsu, is it? I've been…"

"N-no," Byakuya panted, closing his eyes as sweat broke out on his forehead, "This does not feel like normal pregnancy discomfort."

"Tetsuya, go and get Aderia, now!" Ichigo called out, standing slowly and lifting Byakuya into his arms.

Tetsuya's flash step sounded and he appeared from out of one of the many rows of books.

"What is it? What's happened?" he asked quickly.

"There's something wrong," Ichigo explained, "Please, get Aderia. I'm gonna get him into a bed."

"There is a recess behind you that Byakuya-sama uses when he has a lot of research. Please make him comfortable. I will be right back."

His heart in his throat, Ichigo carried Byakuya into the small recess and laid him in bed, then loosened his clothing."

"I'll be right back," he said reassuringly, "I want to bring some water and a washcloth."

"Do not leave," Byakuya panted, holding his eyes tightly shut, "Attendants will s-see to that. I…"

Ichigo smiled gently, looking down where Byakuya's hand held firmly to his.

"Okay," he said bracingly, "I'm not going anywhere."

He moved to the far side of the bed and sat down, then moved so that Byakuya could lean comfortably against him. Byakuya breathed slowly, keeping his eyes closed and his fingers intertwined with Ichigo's. After a few minutes, the door to the archive burst open and Tetsuya returned, alongside a concerned looking Aderia, who was followed by Torio and Shima Kurushimi. Kuri took Tetsuya aside, holding his hand gently as Aderia reached Byakuya and began a swift examination.

"It will be all right, Tetsu-hana," Kuri promised, caressing his worried boyfriend's fingers, "My sister will take good care of him."

"I know she will," Tetsuya answered, pushing closer to Kuri and burrowing into his shoulder.

Kuri smiled sadly.

"This is hard for you," he acknowledged, "It reminds you of your loss."

Tetsuya shivered and nodded.

"Mine too," Kuri agreed, slipping his fingers into Tetsuya's silken hair and nuzzling his cheek, "But he will be all right. Have faith, _mi amante_."

"How are you feeling right now?" Aderia asked Byakuya, holding a scanner over the bump on his abdomen, "Is there pain now?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, his voice betraying an edge of panic, "It is near the spirit chamber. And with the pain, I feel dizzy and weak, as though something is very, very wrong."

Aderia nodded.

"The baby's growth can cause an incursion into the area of your spirit core," she explained, "A female body is made with a womb included, so this is rarely a problem, but it can and does happen in breeder males. I will do everything I can to relieve the pressure."

Tetsuya felt a little shudder pass through the man holding him and looked up at Kuri questioningly.

"This," Kuri whispered, "is why my Hideaki and our baby died."

Tetsuya tried to speak, but his throat tightened so that he couldn't make a sound.

"There was pressure on his spirit core," Kuri went on, "and try as we could, we could not relieve it. When the pressure was too much, the spirit chamber burst and the baby was lost. My Hideaki died from the shock."

He felt suddenly that Tetsuya's breaths had stopped and he took his lover's face in gentle hands, kissing his lips comfortingly.

"Deripie has spent the last hundred years making sure that she learned _everything_ about this condition," he said firmly, "There is no one more competent than my sister to care for your cousin. He and the baby will be all right."

"How can you be sure?" Tetsuya managed, "You and I…"

"Our losses came when there was very little known about the breeder males," Kuri assured him, "Because of you, and all of the curiosity about you, much more has been discovered that can help Byakurai. It will not be like it was for us, Tetsu-hana. Please trust me."

Tetsuya couldn't find the words to answer, but his hand tightened on Kuri's and he nodded in response.

"I will need your help," Aderia said, looking up at Ichigo, "I can create some room for the spirit chamber near his spirit core, but I will need for you to wrap protective reiatsu around the spirit chamber to protect it."

"O-okay," Ichigo answered in a shaky voice, "How do I do that? Are you sure it should be me?"

"It must be done by someone with enough resonance with the child's reiatsu, and we know you have that," Aderia explained, "Close your eyes and imagine the chamber that holds the baby. Imagine curling your power around the baby like a shield, and protecting it against the pressure pushing in from the sides."

Ichigo's eyes closed and he felt Aderia take his hands and place them on Byakuya's bare abdomen. In his mind, he visualized the protective shield around the baby.

" _Bueno_ ," Aderia said approvingly, "Just like that. You will feel pressure while I am creating more space for the child. Just keep holding the shield. You are this baby's protector now."

"Ichigo has always been this baby's protector," Byakuya whispered, "And he has been mine also."

"I don't really know what I'm doing here," Ichigo said, blushing, "I'm just doing what Aderia…"

He went silent suddenly, a little stunned jolt going through his heart as he suddenly heart a soft throbbing in his ears. He felt the touch of another little soul on his, and an instant feeling of closeness and protectiveness. A moment later, he was shocked with the touch of a second growing reiatsu.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked worriedly, "Ichigo?"

He stared in wonder as a tear welled up in the corner of one powerful golden brown eye and it escaped onto Ichigo's flushed cheek.

"Ichigo, what is it? What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Ichigo managed in a rough whisper, "I just…feel…"

Aderia gave him a cautious smile.

"It is the connection with the baby. It's touch on your heart, while you are so close, can be profound."

"It's not just the one," Ichigo said shakily, "I feel two souls."

Byakuya's pale face brightened instantly.

"Can you sense the genders?" he asked breathlessly.

Ichigo nodded.

"A boy and a girl."

"But, Aderia had only sensed one," Ichigo mused, "Michio too. Why…?"

"You are very close to the babies," Kuri said softly, his turquoise eyes misting, "With the exception of the bearer, you are closest to them. That you can feel their presence so strongly is a sign that they have bonded with you. For our children, it is their first experience feeling the love we have for them."

Ichigo's blush intensified and fresh tears formed in his eyes. He started to brush them away, then realized that Byakuya's dark, beautiful eyes were leaking too, and more enchantingly, he wasn't doing anything to stop or hide them.

"B-but I'm not their…"

"What do you think a father is?" Kuri chided him gently, "It is not just the one who pours his seed out and leaves it behind. A father is a man who loves his children before they are made. He thinks of them before he ever meets the love of his life. He imagines them. And while he grows, he makes sure to grow strong to someday protect them. He grows wise so that he can guide them. And he is brave, even when he is frightened out of his mind, because he wants to give them courage to face all things. Of all things in our worlds, the greatest gift we have is our children…and it matters nothing whether we are related in blood or if we came together some other way. Family is beyond blood, and a father knows that. He knows it when he looks at them and his heart wants to burst with happiness. He knows it when he kneels at their bedside each night, praying that they stay safe and that they are happy. And he knows it when he shares the pride of every step they take, the pain of every fall, everything that happens, they know there is someone who is with them. Their mother and their father are there through all things. Even when they grow and leave, that love is still there. It is love they give to their children, and it is passed on again and again. It is a gift that my father gave to me before his leaving, and it is one that I will give to the children Tetsu-hana and I will have when we are ready."

Ichigo met Byakuya's damp eyes again and smiled warmly.

"I think that, whatever happens with the hearings can decisions, one thing is sure," he said solemnly, "I am going to look out for Byakuya and his children, and whatever they need, I'm going to make sure they have it."

The words seemed to loosen the heavy weight in Byakuya's chest. He breathed in deeply and relaxed against Ichigo's shoulder, watching as Aderia worked. Several minutes later, she looked up and gave them a relieved smile.

"Are you feeling better now, Byakuya?" she asked.

"I feel much better," Byakuya affirmed.

"I have created enough space for the pregnancy to continue. I think that the second reiatsu we could not sense before was being blocked out by your spirit core. Things should go more smoothly now, though I must warn you that there may be other incidents like this. Yours is a high-risk gestation, and now that you have shown a tendency to have this complication, it means you are at an even higher risk for miscarriage. I don't want you to think that you will miscarry. You could proceed normally from here. But for the safety of the children, I must seal your reiatsu more heavily for the remainder of the pregnancy. They will still receive nourishment and reiatsu from you, but you will be completely powerless. This will prevent swelling in the area from power surges that are common with pregnancy."

"I understand," Byakuya said, nodding, "I will make sure that I am attended around the clock."

"I believe everything will be fine," Aderia assured him, "You must remain vigilant about your eating and self-care. I do want you to avoid any strenuous activity, but please walk every day. The fresh air and gentle exercise are good for you and the babies."

"I'll make sure he walks a few times every day," Ichigo promised.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, yielding a faint smile, "I have an attendant to see to my needs. You do not have to…"

"Hey, weren't you listening to what Kuri said?" Ichigo asked, pretending to scowl, "I have a connection with these kids. They need you and me to make sure they stay safe and that they learn what it means to be family. If you're really thinking about what you said to me before, then you know I'm committed to being there for you and for them."

Byakuya gazed back at him, stymied for a moment, trying to think of what to say in response. Kuri, Aderia, Tetsuya and Torio exchanged smiling glances and slipped out of the room, giving the two men privacy. Byakuya turned into Ichigo's arms, indulging in several long, warm kisses, then resting his head on the ginger-haired man's shoulder.

"I want so much to make love to you," he whispered, "But every time Ithink of being touched sexually…"

"Shh, it's fine," Ichigo whispered back, caressing Byakuya's face with gentle fingertips and nuzzling his cheek, "You don't have to have sex with me to tell me that you love me. That can wait until we're ready."

Byakukya bit his lip gently to hide a little smirk.

"I can feel that you are quite ready for lovemaking right now."

"No," Ichigo said, shaking his head firmly, " _That_ just means that I'm attracted to you. You're reacting to me too. But just feeling it physically isn't enough. We need to be ready in here," he insisted, touching his fingertips to the place over Byakuya's pounding heart, "I'm not going to reach that point until I know you're there. Forget about all of that and just be with me. Don't think about anything but how warm it is here, how much you're loved and how happy we're going to be when these kids are born."

Byakuya felt a surprised knot of emotion in his throat and struggled to answer.

"It really doesn't matter to you that you did not father these children?" he asked softly, "Or that they are the product of something horrible?"

"Does that stuff matter to you?" Ichigo asked pointedly, "Byakuya, I think you and I are alike in thinking that it doesn't matter a damned bit. We're going to love these kids and see that they grow up right."

"It will be a challenge because it will probably be known how they were conceived," Byakuya said solemnly.

"So, it won't be easy," Ichigo said off-handedly, "What the hell is? I really think we can do this, and I'm ready to commit to it now."

Byakuya frowned at him questioningly and Ichigo gave him a charming smile.

"Byakuya, I want to ask your elders for permission to formally court you."


	10. The Proposal

**Chapter 10: The Proposal**

" _Byakuya, I want to ask your elders for permission to formally court you."_

Byakuya stared in surprise at Ichigo, one hand resting lightly on his growing baby bump and rubbing as he tried to make sense of the words.

"Do you know what you're saying, Ichigo?" he whispered, smiling helplessly down at the place where his children grew and continuing to caress the area gently, "Can you really mean that? Can this person, who once despised me and all I stood for, be the one who can bring me the greatest feeling of love I have ever experienced? Shiba Ichigo, can you be real?"

Ichigo gave him a look of reproach, but his hand was gentle as it touched Byakuya's, where the Kuchiki leader's rested on his baby bump.

"I never despised you. I just thought you were kind of a jerk. You can be sometimes, but more often, you're a really loving person. The person you pretended to be when we first met? That guy couldn't overlook where these babies came from and love them the way you do, despite everything. You have to be so strong and loving to do that."

"I do not feel strong," Byakuya confessed, lowering his eyes and closing them against the burning the younger man's words had caused, "My hands were tied when these children were made and Taigen has managed to keep them tied, even now."

"No," Ichigo objected, "you're hands aren't tied, Byakuya. We can beat this guy. Whatever plans he has for you, we're not gonna let them happen. We'll stop him, Byakuya, and we'll make him pay for hurting you."

Byakuya gave him a fleeting, heartbreaking smile.

"You have my deepest gratitude for trying."

"Don't give up," Ichigo chided him, "I'm not giving up and neither should you."

"I am not saying that because I plan to give up," Byakuya assured him, "I am only pointing out the reality of my situation. Ichigo, I was raised in a noble family. I have seen these things happen, and I know the likelihood of my being able to both prove Taigen's guilt and, at the same time, hold on to my children."

"You listen to me," Ichigo said sternly, curving a palm around Byakuya's blushing cheek, "We'll put Taigen in his place and I'm not going to let that bastard or anyone else take these kids away from us. You've got to trust me on that. Can you trust me?"

Byakuya nuzzled the hand that touched his face, then he turned to meet Ichigo for a long, passionate kiss.

"I trust you. Sometimes I still can barely believe someone like you is real. Sometimes the things you do seem like they should be impossible. Not the least of which is how, amidst everything that is happening, you can make me so happy."

"I hope I'm real," he chuckled, caressing Byakuya's flushed cheek with cool fingertips, "Cause you're making me really happy too."

"I want to make you happy," Byakuya whispered between warm, open-mouthed kisses, "I want to raise these children with you, and Ichigo…"

He paused, wrapping slender hands around the Shiba heir's face and meeting his eyes longingly.

"I want us to someday have more children together."

A wide, pleased smile spread across Ichigo's face.

"I want that too," he agreed, covering Byakuya's hands with his and moving to kiss the Kuchiki leader again, "I hope your clan will agree to my clan's proposal quickly."

"They know what a blessing you have been to me," Byakuya said, pulling back slightly and smiling appreciatively, "I do not know what I would have done through all of this if you hadn't been there, first to care for me and protect my honor, then to help so much with the healing of both my body and my heart. I still face many challenges, but I feel so deeply that I am not alone in them. And that is most of all, thanks to you."

Ichigo laughed softly and blushed.

"You have a lot of people who've been there for you," he objected, "Torio, Tetsuya, Rukia, the whole staff here, really. Your elders too. It's not just me."

"I do appreciate all they have done as well," Byakuya assured him, "It is just that you reach me in a way that no one else does, Ichigo. I have no defenses anymore when it comes to you. I am hopelessly and completely in love with you."

Ichigo set his heart racing with a melting smile.

"I'm in love with you too," he answered

"But, I have nothing to offer you right now in return," Byakuya said anxiously, "I cannot even…"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, smirking meaningfully, "You're giving me a family of my own. What could be better than that?"

Byakuya gave him a stymied look.

"Are you insane?" he mused, shaking his head and closing his eyes against the words, "Two children fathered by a monster, and a broken partner who cannot even be with you sexually."

"That isn't what's important right now," Ichigo insisted, slipping a hand into his and squeezing firmly, "What's important is healing what's hurting you, taking care of these babies that need us, and making the guy who did this to you pay for putting hands on your without your permission. I'll be with you through all of that, and when you're ready, Byakuya, I'm gonna marry you."

Byakuya stared at him wordlessly for a moment, then sank into his embrace, holding him tightly, with the two exchanging hard, passionate kisses. Ichigo laid back slowly on the bed, allowing his dark-haired partner to lie gently on top of him as they continued to kiss.

"Hey," he managed between kisses, "I know you don't feel like you can let me touch you too much…mmmph…but do you want to touch me?"

Byakuya paused, looking down at him thoughtfully.

"I want to," he confessed, blushing, "I do not know how I might react, but I will try, if you wish it."

"Do you?" Ichigo asked, smirking, "I'm game if you are."

Byakuya drew a shaky breath.

"I will try."

Ichigo reached up to touch his face gently.

"If you start to feel scared or bad, in some way, just stop. We can just stop. Don't force yourself to do anything that's gonna hurt you."

Byakuya nodded.

He kissed Ichigo again, letting his hands slide down to slowly undo and open the Shiba heir's top, baring him to the waist. A soft, piqued exclamation escaped him as his senses were suddenly impacted by Ichigo's warm, masculine scent. He breathed in deeply, feeling the rush of arousal all through his slender form. Byakuya's fingertips slid down over his lover's proud, muscular breasts, pausing to tease the erect nipples. He bowed his head and followed his fingers with a lusty tongue that curled around one enlarged nub, caressing indulgently before his mouth closed around it to suck and nibble until Ichigo loosed a loud, shaky moan and lifted his hips, seeking friction against Byakuya's body. Byakuya granted him one firm, grinding thrust, then lifted his body slightly, making Ichigo groan and pant wantonly, still arching upward and asking for more.

Byakuya's warm mouth trailed hot, wet kisses down the length of his slim torso, his hands following, offering tender caresses. His pink tongue sank into the younger man's blushing navel, wiggling teasingly, before continuing to travel gradually downward towards the flushed, alert privates still covered by Ichigo's clothing. He paused again, nipping at the offending material and meeting Ichigo's eyes for a moment.

"It's okay if you need to stop there," Ichigo said in a low, husky voice.

"I am all right," Byakuya assured him, "It seems that being free to move and not being held down makes me feel more comfortable."

"So, you want to go lower?"

"I want to," Byakuya agreed, giving him a guilty look, "but it seems unfair if I tease you and do not carry through."

"Don't worry about that," Ichigo said reassuringly, sitting up slightly and curving a palm around Byakuya's blushing cheek, "You're doing really well, for someone who's been hurt like you have. There's no hurry. Just do whatever you're comfortable with. It's okay."

Byakuya took a steadying breath, then nodded and turned his attention to the notable bulge in his ginger-haired partner's pants. His head bowed and he nuzzled the area, catching the clothed appendage in his teeth and nibbling for a moment, then he exhaled slowly, heating the already affected region. Ichigo's chest heaved softly in reaction and his golden brown eyes glinted aggressively, but although his body tensed, he made no move that might upset his more tentative partner. With agonizing slowness, Byakuya worked to loosen Ichigo's clothing further, gradually opening the way to the parts of the younger man that were most eagerly awaiting his attentions. Ichigo gave a fluttering sigh, lifting his hips to allow himself to be fully bared, then lying calmly on his back and spreading his thighs to expose himself for his raven-haired partner's exploration.

Byakuya drew back slightly, breathing in fresh waves of his handsome partner's captivating scent and enjoying the sight of the usually active and unrestrained young man, lying patiently, with desire-filled eyes pleading silently for him to continue.

"I think I may have to give up moongazing," Byakuya whispered, reaching out to caress the younger man's blushing cheek, "You put the night sky to shame, _anata_."

The brash young man he knew would usually have answered with an off-putting joke, but Ichigo responded with a look of mingled surprise and sincere gratitude that further melted Byakuya's heart. He moved so that he bowed between his lover's parted legs and leaned forward to begin a tender foray.

Gentle, searching fingertips slid along the younger man's soft inner thighs, followed by the brushings of hungry lips and the light scrape of his partner's white teeth. The feeling of urgency in his loins intensified and the area flushed and swelled in anticipation, making Ichigo's heart pound, but he held himself carefully still, fighting the urge to upend his lovely companion in the interest of letting him proceed at his own pace.

"God, that feels amazing!" Ichigo groaned.

"I haven't touched…th-there yet," Byakuya said, his cheeks darkening.

"I think I might pass out when you do."

"Should I stop?" Byakuya asked, smirking.

"Oh…Oh, fuck no! Don't you dare!" Ichigo moaned, biting impatiently at his lips, "W-well, unless you…"

"I am all right, Ichigo," Byakuya assured him, releasing a breath that tickled and cooled the heated area and left Ichigo panting with anticipation.

"Just…s-stop if you need to," Ichigo urged him, "I can…"

His breath left him and his words stopped as Byakuya's tongue swept suddenly over the area so eagerly awaiting him. Ichigo gasped and his hips rose reflexively. The next minutes disappeared into a flurry of kisses, long, slow licks and teasing suction that left Ichigo groaning and clenching at the bedding, his body bathed in sweat and shaking with the effort of restraint. Beautiful shivers went through him as damp fingers invaded, providing tantalizing stimulation that carried him to the edges of bliss, then tossed him over. He tumbled headlong into the gripping shudders of release. He groaned and writhed, panting out his lover's name, then crawled onto his knees to meet Byakuya for a barrage of grateful kisses.

"God, that was wonderful," he sighed, nuzzling under the Kuchiki leader's chin and holding him tightly, "It felt so good, Byakuya. You made me feel so good."

He lifted his head, meeting his lover's dark, lusty eyes.

"I want to make you feel good too," he offered, "I know you might not be ready. I just want you to know."

His words stopped as he realized that somehow during the prior exchange, Byakuya had removed his own clothing, and he now rested, naked, in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo smiled and hugged him tightly.

"That's good. It's so good to just hold you naked like this! I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel. I'm not trying to convince you. I could sit here and not touch you and just look at your beautiful body all night. I just want you to know I want to please you."

"You are already pleasing me in the way that is most important," Byakuya answered, kissing his neck and hugging him back.

He breathed slowly, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm, comforting feeling of Ichigo's hands that caressed and stroked lovingly, but stayed carefully away from his erogenous zones.

"But, doesn't it kinda hurt to…y'know, not…?"

"Right now, it is enough for me to be able to long for your touch," Byakuya explained, returning his handsome lover's appreciative touches, "Before, I could not even think of being touched sexually, without becoming ill. That we have come this far…"

"It's great," Ichigo agreed, "You made me feel so good, I thought I would die right here in your arms."

"Ichigo," Byakuya objected, coloring.

"You're amazing!" Ichigo exclaimed, taking Byakuya's face in his hands and kissing every inch, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Byakuya replied, turning onto his side and smiling as Ichigo snuggled up warmly to his back, hugging him like a pillow.,

Gentle kisses touched the back of his neck and Ichigo's hand slid down to rub his belly as the younger man's reiatsu seeped into the area to stabilize their energies. He drifted off slowly in Ichigo's protective embrace, with his lover's golden brown eyes watching quietly.

 _He really is amazing_ , Ichigo mused inwardly as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Byakuya's breathing, _I don't know how he could go through something so horrible, but be so strong even while he's still hurting inside. I hate how much I know he's hurting. I hate that I can't take the pain away. He's been so good to me. I just wish that I could…_

Ichigo felt tears burning in his eyes and knew well that it wouldn't be long before his disturbed reiatsu would wake his sleeping lover. He slipped carefully out of Byakuya's arms and crept out of the bedroom, onto the wooden walkway outside. He leaned against a wooden support, looking up into the night sky, tears leaking onto his face as Byakuya's words returned to him.

 _I think I may have to give up moongazing. You put the night sky to shame, anata._

He wasn't sure why the words seemed like a knife in his heart. Tears leaked onto his face and ran down his cheeks. He did his best to quell his reiatsu, biting at his lips and shivering in the cold night air.

"Ichigo?"

He jumped at the sound of Tetsuya's voice, then caught himself and smiled in greeting.

"I am sorry to have startled you," Tetsuya apologized, "It just seemed that you were upset about something."

"Y-yeah, a little," Ichigo confessed, reaching up to rub his eyes, "I just…I feel sick inside at what happened to him. I spend time with him, you know, comforting him and talking to him, trying to make things better. I just wish that it had never happened. I hate that he's hurting, Tetsuya."

"We all do," Tetsuya answered, moving closer to him and slipping a hand into his, "All of us who love Byakuya-sama wish that we could take away his pain. And we are chipping away at it. It will take a long time, but…you must realize that your touch and your voice are the ones that reach my cousin most deeply."

Ichigo felt a flush rise on his face and throat.

"I uh…" he mumbled self consciously, "I'm only doing what I can."

"And more than anyone, you are giving Byakuya-sama peace and comfort."

"I'm trying," Ichigo said in a choked voice, "Sometimes, I don't know what to do. I listen and I watch while he struggles with everything and I try to do whatever feels right. Sometimes, it's like walking blind, you know? I try to do something, but it ends up backfiring and he goes back to hurting."

"I understand," Tetsuya assured him, "Remember that I, too, have been attacked sexually. I know the chaos that it causes inside, and I know how important it is, at those times, to have someone who can bring feelings of comfort and safety. You are making Byakuya-sama feel safe and peaceful. That is what he needs right now."

Ichigo let out a long, shuddering breath.

"I think what he also needs is to get that bastard, Taigen, to pay for what he did."

Tetsuya reflected silently for a moment.

"It…is a burden when the ones who cause such pain do not have to pay for what they have done," he agreed, "It hurt me, and the other survivors of the noble's prisons that, although we presented our testimony before our elders and we aired in full the horrors to which we were subjected, our claims were dismissed for lack of evidence, because the elders were of the opinion that without corroborating evidence given by a pureblood, we could be lying to exacerbate the penalties that would be inflicted on our former captors."

"That's insane," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Tetsuya, really."

"I have made peace with what happened to me," Tetsuya assured him, "And Byakuya-sama will find peace with his situation too. You must realize, however, that clan laws complicate things, and the truth is that my cousin may not receive the justice he deserves."

"That just can't happen," Ichigo resolved, "We can't let it."

"Tetsu-hana is right," Kuri added, stepping out from Tetsuya's bedroom and moving to join them, "There are no guarantees, Ichibun. But if you look at my _angelito_ , here, you will know that love is stronger than hatred. The love of Tetsu-hana's friends and family slowly healed him, and now he sleeps peacefully in my arms every night. He is not afraid anymore of the ones who hurt him. He is wise to their ways and he knows that, not only is he strong enough to protect himself, we are all here for him. Byakurai has those comforts too. It's okay to cry for him, but know that we will help him."

"What about Taigen and Raiden?" Ichigo argued, "They still want to take the babies away from Byakuya. And I have a feeling that Byakuya's right that this whole thing was a setup."

"I've been feeling that way as well, hearing Byakuya-sama talk about it," Tetsuya agreed, "Kuri and I have scoured the archive, but have not yet found the link that will explain how their clan leader would know that Byakuya-sama was a breeder male."

"We will continue our search in the morning," Kuri promised, "but for now, we should all get some rest. Go back and hold him, Ichibun. We all wish we could give him the comfort that you do, but he feels it best coming from you."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, "okay. But in the morning, I'm going in to the archive again, and I am not coming out until I find something. We need to get something on those guys. One way or another, we need to make Taigen pay!"


End file.
